The Thief's Lament
by brooke'simagination
Summary: Levi is the son of a rich widow, however she dies suddenly while he is only ten years old. He is taken in by the Jaeger family, but feels like it isn't the right life for him. At age eighteen, he runs off and makes a living from his family's heirlooms. Once he runs out, he goes to a far north town.On the train, he meets a man who changes his life forever. Rated M for content
1. Dreams of Yesterday

The day was like any other. Golden rays of sunshine shone through the crystal clear pond like rays straight from heaven above. The calmness of the small pond was interrupted by the splashing of a young boy's feet. The boy gazed up at the harsh brightness of the sun. The rays warmed his skin, and the cool breeze wafted through his raven hair.

_It's such a beautiful day out. No wonder mom wanted me to go outside._

The young boy's name was Levi Rivaille. His murky green eyes scanned his surroundings. People had always known him as an odd child. He was never seen playing with the other children whenever his mother's friends would bring them over for a play date. He always preferred to be by himself in the peacefulness of the nature around him. His mother was a rich widow. Her husband had died tragically in a freak train accident. Levi wasn't sad one bit, in fact, he was almost joyful. His father was a terrifying man. He had different ideas about a wife's role than Levi. His mother would put up with the beatings, but Levi knew she was desperately wanting to be free just as he was. After his father's funeral, him and his mother held their own celebration of their new found freedom. The mansion no longer held an oppressive atmosphere. It even seemed easier to breath within the old mansion. Ever since the end of his father's terrifying reign, each day with his mother was filled with nothing but happiness. However, little to Levi's knowledge, his mother still held a wicked addiction to heroin even after all the years since her husband passed away. Back then, it served as her release from the stress her husband created. The addiction still held her in its grasp. On this particular day, the heroin finally claimed her.

Levi still frolicked among the beautiful gardens lining his home. After a few hours passed, he began to wonder what his mother was up to. He tiptoed his way through the door into the main parlor.

"Mom, where are you?" Levi loudly whispered.

No reply echoed back to him.

_She must be in her bedroom._

He climbed up the stairs, admiring the artwork along the extravagant wall as he always did. He finally made it to the master bedroom.

"Mom, I found some beautiful flowers and-"

His voice was cut off abruptly by the scene that lay out in front of him. His mother's body was strewn across the bed. Her eyes that once held so much life and vibrancy stared blankly at the ceiling. Her raven hair that matched Levi's lay about everywhere on the bed like she was laying underwater in some vast ocean. The deadly needle still had its sharp snout stabbed into the soft skin of her arm. In fact, both of her arms were dotted with past scars from that same needle. Levi couldn't find any words. It felt like all the moisture had been sucked out of his mouth and throat. He even clutched at his throat with his small hands, trying to get something to come out. After about a minute, the tears finally began to well up in his eyes. He sank down to his knees. Empty tears streamed down his face, and still no noise was emitted from his throat. He merely stared blankly at the shining wooden floor below him. One of the maids cleaning the upstairs noticed Levi kneeling on the floor of the master bedroom. She approached him quickly.

"Levi, what are you doing- Oh my God!"

The maid screamed as her eyes came into view of the body.

"Oh God, oh God. Come here, Levi!"

She scooped him up with her petite arms, carrying him downstairs as quickly as she could. Levi distinctly remembered the strong smell of her fruity shampoo that lingered in her silky hair. He could see her frantically asking him questions, but he couldn't make out any sound. It was as if his eardrums had suddenly shut down.

After he saw men taking her body away down the grand staircase and out the door, it finally hit him. He wasn't sure how long he broke down and cried into the maid's shoulder, but it seemed like an eternity. Pitiful weeps wracked his small body, while giant tears welled up and fell down his pale face. He remembered the maid asking him if he would like to stay with her for a while until he was found a more permanent home. He nodded, not knowing where else he could go. Him and his mother were among the last left of the Rivaille family. The rest were either very far away on the other side of the world, or they were deceased. The maid was kind and comforting. She would bring him anything he asked for, even if she wasn't sure how to make it.

"I'm very sorry, miss, but I don't remember your name," Levi innocently asked.

The young maid simply smiled. Her light caramel hair shone in the morning sun.

"That's alright, Master Levi. I was only a maid after all. But my name is Petra."

A slight smile played across Levi's face.

"That's a really pretty name!"

"Why thank you very much, Master Levi!" Petra beamed.

They spent many a day talking and passing the time by visiting local parks Levi didn't even know existed. Petra wanted to get his mind off of stressful things like his mother's death. Granted, she didn't want him to completely forget about her. But the small, fun activities they did together helped the grieving process to go by faster. Little by little, Levi's murky green eyes began to shine again.

After the funeral, Levi still clung to Petra not wanting to let go. After that, the nightmares came to him every night. Petra would loyally stay up with him, comforting him after his wicked dreams.

The time came for Levi to be put into somewhat of a "foster" home. A trusted family of Ms. Rivaille was assigned to take care of Levi. Petra hugged him goodbye as the family's car waited for him out front.

"Goodbye, Miss Petra. Thank you for showing me so much kindness. Without you, I'm not sure if I'd be as emotionally stable as I am right now!" Little Levi smiled brightly at her.

Petra tried to wipe away the oncoming tears as she hugged him.

"I"m glad I could help you! I'm going to miss you so much. And don't you worry about your family's estate. I'll be taking care of the house while you grow up with the Jaegers. They're a trusted family. You'll be safe with them. Once you're eighteen, you can take back your mother's estate. I know you'll grow up into a fine young man. Well, until we meet again, Master Levi."

Petra gave him a light kiss on the cheek before he began to walk to the Jaeger family's car. He peered back at her only once, one tear ran down his face.

Only Mr. Jaeger waited for him in the shiny black car.

"Welcome Levi! I am deeply sorry for your lost. I didn't even know your mother was still into the heroin. I hope you're doing well," Mr. Jaeger tried to sound as sincere as possible.

He was a very intelligent looking man. He wore rounded glasses, and Levi always saw him wearing his best suits. Levi sat in the passenger seat tentatively at first, but he eventually sat comfortable and relaxed.

"Thank you very much, sir. I'm much better thanks to Miss Petra. She took me in right after my mother died. She treated me with nothing but kindness."

Mr. Jaeger nodded.

"Yes, I heard. That was very kind of her indeed. I'll have to have her over so she can visit you."

This made Levi smile a bit.

"Oh yes, that would be great."

"Well, Eren and Mikasa are very excited. I told them you will be living with us until you're old enough to take over your mother's estate. I'm sure you'll keep each other entertained during these long summer days."

A few minutes of silence passed. Both the man and the young boy admired the scenery around them. The Jaegers' estate lay a little inside a beautiful forest next to a roaring river.

Levi interrupted the silence.

"So is Armin still coming over as often as I remember?"

Mr. Jaeger chuckled a bit at that.

"Yes, as often as ever. I'm almost thinking of adopting him into our family. You see, Armin comes from a very poor family. He tries to hide it, but I can clearly make out the bruise marks dotting his body. I almost don't want to ask him, but I'm pretty sure someone in his family beats him. I'm guessing that's why he comes over to play with Eren and Mikasa so much. He must feel much safer at our house. I think I will ask him today. I want him to become a part of our family."

"Mikasa is adopted too, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. Eren is our only biological child. But I don't mind adopting. You see, my wife, Carla, had some complications after Eren's birth. It took a while before she finally stopped bleeding after he came out. The doctor recommended she never have another child. If she chose to have another, it could mean her death. He couldn't guarantee he'd be able to stop the bleeding a second time."

After the last sentence, Grisha Jaeger stared out into the distance for a while, as if he was caught in some strange day dream. Levi interrupted his daze.

"It would be good for Armin to belong to a good family like yours. He shouldn't have to go back into an abusive home. I know it's not my place to say so, but I think you should ask him today."

Grisha smiled.

"You are wise beyond your young years, Levi. I know you'll be a good thing for my family."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Jaeger."

Right after Jaeger was articulated on Levi's tongue, the driveway appeared in front of them.

"Ah, what perfect timing! We're here," Grisha announced.

The shining black car drove up the driveway, while trying to avoid the sprinting bodies of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"Levi, Levi!"

Levi could distinctly hear his name called out several times by the ten year olds. He had barely climbed out of the roaring vehicle's passenger door when he was promptly mowed down by Eren Jaeger. The brunette had gained some weight since they had last played together when they were nine. Now, only one year later, Eren hadn't changed a bit. His brilliant green eyes stared into Levi's own murky green ones. It took him a minute to answer, Eren had conveniently landed right on Levi's diaphragm. He coughed a bit then answered.

"Ah yes, for now, Eren."

Eren politely hopped off of Levi, still jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yay! Mikasa and Armin are excited too! Oh, and I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I hope you're alright."

"I am thank you. So, did you all want to show me around. I haven't been to this place in a year. I could use a refresher tour."

All three of the nodded in agreement. Eren promptly grabbed Levi by his small, pale hand and quickly led him in the direction Mikasa and Armin ran in. Levi spotted Carla Jaeger sitting serenely on the front porch. The four of them, immediately slowed to a walk as they stepped up onto the porch.

"Hi mom! Look who's here, Levi's staying with us!"

Carla beamed at the four of them.

"Oh, welcome Levi! I'm so glad you'll be staying with us. And I'm sure Grisha already told you, but I too am so sorry for your mother's death. It must've been so shocking for you! Let me assure you, that you will be very safe here."

Levi nodded in reassurance.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Jaeger!"

"Of course! Now you four have fun, and be safe!"

Mikasa stepped up, "Don't worry! I'll look after the three of them."

Carla nodded and shooed them off to play.

"So what should we play, Eren?" Armin asked quietly. The blonde's hair shone in the bright sunlight as the four of them ran about the estate.

"Hmm, how about hide and seek? I know Mikasa's really good at that game!"

A light smile spread across Mikasa's face. Levi and Armin agreed, not wanting to infuriate Mikasa or Eren.

"Hide and seek it is, then!"

"How about Levi counts since he's new?" Mikasa asked in her quiet voice.

"Yeah! Great idea, Mikasa!" Eren laughed.

"Alright, I'll count. But I can't guarantee you'll be hidden from me for long."

They promptly stopped by the giant koi pond.

"Okay, Levi. You start!"

Levi covered his swampy eyes with his small hands, beginning to count.

"1,2,3,4,5,..."

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin made mad dashes in opposite directions.

As Levi counted, many thoughts made their way through his mind.

_I do feel happy here, and I know I'll be loved here. But I can't shake this feeling of there being something more for me out there. I suppose only time will tell as to whether I can figure out what will make me truly happy..._

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Levi immediately bolted in a chosen direction, not knowing where he was going or who he was going to find.

Ten years passed since Levi first arrived to stay with the Jaegers. The years were filled with great memories. Grisha Jaeger adopted Armin into their family, keeping him away from his abusive home. He and Carla treated Levi as if he was one of their own adopted children. But even with all the great memories and kindness, Levi still felt out of place in their world. The year was now 1899, on the verge of 1900. The now eighteen year old Levi decided on a different plan for his life. He wished to see more of the world. He wanted to travel and be on his own. He announced his plans of leaving to Grisha Jaeger.

"Are you quite sure about this, Levi? I thought the plan was to take over your mother's estate once you turned eighteen? You're telling me you wish to take a few heirlooms and live off the money from those?"

"Yes sir," Levi's now tenor voice answered.

Even though he was now eighteen, his physique was still quite small. He was rather short for his age. His head only came up to the middle of Grisha's chest. Eren had grown taller than Levi.

"I suppose I can't dissuade you, Levi. You're a young man now. You can make your own decisions. Even though I don't agree with your decision, I wish you luck."

Levi bowed slightly.

"Thank you very much, sir. I know this seems sudden, but I have a car waiting for me out on the street. Please say goodbye to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin for me. You may do what you want with my family's estate. Consider it yours now. I want no ties to the old place."

Grisha only nodded solemnly.

Levi took the opportunity and left. He wished to leave as quickly and quietly as possible. He thought it only right to at least let Grisha know about his decision. He wasn't sure what lay ahead for him out in the world, but he knew it was better for him than being cooped up to this and his family's estate. He needed adventure in his life, and this was the only way.

When he arrived at the old estate, he took no time in collecting the most valuable heirlooms and trinkets. He filled the satchel around his waist to the brim. He took a few minutes to gaze at his mother's portrait one last time.

_Goodbye for good. I'm off to better things now._

The driver took Levi to a decently sized town a little ways away from the estate.

"I wish you luck on wherever you're planning on going, kid. Also, do yourself a favor and keep that stuff in the satchel hidden well. There are many shady characters around that would love to get their hands on that stuff. And I doubt a short, skinny kid like you would stand a chance if they jumped you. Well, other than that, good luck."

He drove off with a vrum of his engine. His words of warning still hung in Levi's head.

_Don't worry, I will never let anyone take advantage of me. As long as I have my legs to kick, they won't lay a hand on_ _me._

He slicked back his raven bangs as he made his way to the nearest inn.

He looked on at the sunset in the distance. Its orange rays pierced the dying blue sky. Levi took it as a symbol of his new life beginning as he walked to a room in the inn.


	2. These Earthly Possessions

**Okay, here's chapter 2! I tried to write this one as fast as I could. And this is still an eruri fic, he just hasn't met Erwin yet. That's for the next chapter ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

_Three years later..._

Levi was surprised at how much of the heirlooms he had gone through in three years. The once full satchel now only contained an emerald ring and a a gold plated miniature figure.

"Damn, I'll have to start stealing soon. I have no other choice unless I want to starve to death. Well, these last items should keep me going for a good while."

Unfortunately, a few of the precious items had been stolen over the past few years. Men much more muscular built easily overtook him by pinning him to the ground. Fortunately, he was able to beat them away before too many heirlooms were viciously stolen. His powerful kicks served as his best defense against attackers. They had also stolen some of the most precious and valuable items that could've helped sustain him for many more years. And now, only two remained.

It was a cool summer night as Levi cautiously made his way to the nearest jeweler. He desperately needed these items, and he was not in the mood to have them taken away from him. The last thing he wanted was to resort to the filthy act of stealing for money. It would be a dark spot on his honor.

At last, he finally approached the brightly lit windows of the town's jeweler. Before entering, Levi scoped around nervously hoping he wasn't being followed.

_Looks like the coast is clear...for now._

Levi entered the premises of the jeweler's store, quickly shedding the darkness of night as he stepped into the bright glow. The familiar ding of a bell on the door resounded in his ears as he stepped quietly to the counter. An older looking man with a shining bald head and a small greyish mustache gazed at him from the counter.

He seemed surprised to have a customer arrive at such a late hour. He observed the rather short, young man.

"Hello there, what brings you into my store at such a late hour? In fact, I believe it's almost closing time."

Levi eyed him oddly for a second, then spoke.

"Well, I have some items for you to look at. I want to know their value. I'm thinking about selling them. They're rather old items that I have no need to keep."

The jeweler seemed curious.

"Hmm, old family heirlooms?"

He held a hand out. Levi handed the bag to him nervously, hoping he didn't think he stole them.

The jeweler held the items gingerly curiously eying them.

"How interesting. These are rather old. Sorry, but may I ask for your first and last name? I want to make sure you didn't steal these items from a prominent family. I know most of the rich families around the country. So, if you don't mind."

Levi swallowed hard.

_My family around here is very small. It was just my mother and I. What if he doesn't recognize it?_

"Um, well, my name is Levi Rivaille."

The jeweler eyed him suspiciously, then realization hit him.

"Oh, of course! The Rivaille family! I thought I recognized this ring. I believe he would be your great grandfather. He went here and purchased this ring for his bride to be. Wow, I never thought I'd meet another Rivaille. I thought your family had gone extinct in this area."

"Oh really? I never even knew my great grandfather lived in this area. How interesting."

Levi was beginning to grow impatient. He hadn't come in to chat about old family members. He needed to know the value of the items. He even began to tap his foot in frustration.

"Oh, well since you told me your name, I might as well tell you mine. My name is Dot Pixis. Very nice to meet you, Mr. Rivaille."

Levi's frustration grew. If there was anything he hated more than waiting, it was being called "Mr. Rivaille."

He stamped a firm hand on the counter.

"Please, Mr. Pixis, just call me Levi."

Dot smiled cordially.

"Of course, Levi. Anyway, regarding the items you brought in, it'll just take me a few minutes. I'll be right back."

Dot left with the two precious items in hand to the darkened back rooms of the shop.

Levi took a seat by the counter. His dark eyes stared at the darkness of the outside from the shop's front window. Shadowy figures moved about searching for future victims. It made Levi glad he was safe in the bright shop. No dark figure would dare enter the shop's heavenly aura. They much preferred the darkness of the outside world. Still, Levi began to fear what those figures would do once he had to exit the shop. He would be alone with two precious heirlooms. And he wouldn't stand a chance if a group ganged up on him. He may be able to keep away two at the most, but he wasn't sure how well he could defend himself against more than two.

_This cruel world is dominated by the strong, unfortunately. It doesn't matter how smart or talented you are. It doesn't matter what gender, sexual orientation, or ideologies you have. The strong will dominate and the weak will perish. That's the way the world has always worked._

Levi's thoughts were interrupted by a quiet excuse me from Pixis. Levi immediately stood up and walked toward the older man.

"Well, I examined these items thoroughly, but I'm afraid their worth is not as high as you were hoping. The ring is dinged up and the emerald is cracked. The figurine is only gold plated, not completely made of gold. This makes its value decrease substantially. I'm very sorry."

Levi stared at him for a few seconds. Shock filled his dark green eyes.

"So, how much do you think they're actually worth?"

Pixis' apologetic eyes fixed on Levi's.

"It's hard to say, but probably only a few hundred. Maybe five hundred at most. You won't find a lot of buyers that will pay a lot for a cracked and old emerald. I'm very sorry if this causes an inconvenience. I wish I could say they're worth a lot more, but well, that just isn't the case."

Levi tried his best to push the feeling of his stomach becoming an empty pit to the back of his mind.

"It's fine. At least I'll get some money for these old things. If you wouldn't mind, would you buy these items from me. I don't want to be walking out there in the dark with two items of some significant value."

Pixis smiled warmly.

"Of course, you'll probably get the best deal from me anyway since I knew your great grandfather. In fact, I'll tell you what, I'll give you five hundred for the old ring, and three hundred for the gold plated figure. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do. I'll be right back with your money."

Pixis appeared again only a few minutes later. He lay the pile of cash on the counter. Levi shoveled the cash into his satchel carefully. He always kept an eye on the front window, making sure no one was watching him.

"Now be careful with that much money. These streets can be especially dangerous at night. Keep to the streets with plenty of lighting and try to walk quickly to wherever you're going."

Levi moved his eyes from the darkened front window to Pixis' gentle eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm staying at an inn that's only a few blocks down. I should be fine."

Pixis nodded.

"If you say so. Well young Levi Rivaille, I wish you luck on whatever journey you're on. Farewell."

Levi fastened the now full satchel to his small back.

"Thank you very much. I wish you luck with your shop here. Goodbye."

As soon as Levi entered the darkness outside, save for a few street lamps, he began a fast paced walk, as fast as his short legs could carry him. Immediately after he exited the shop, he spotted four dark figures in his peripheral vision move toward him. They followed his pace from across the cobblestone street. Few street lamps lined this street, making it difficult to see their faces. Levi could only make out their silhouettes.

"Fuck.." Levi cursed under his breath.

_It's okay. The inn is up ahead. I only need to make it there, and I'll be fine._

Immediately after the thought occurred to him, his ears perceived silent footsteps directly behind him. Levi turned around quickly, preparing to assault whoever followed him with an array of kicks. Before he could react, the marauding figure tackled him, driving hands into Levi's shoulders that promptly pinned him to the ground. A slight whimper exited his throat as his back came into contact with the hard stack of money in his satchel. Levi's eyes squinted to try to see the darkened face of his attacker. As his vision cleared, a face came into view.

To Levi's astonishment the attacker was a young man. By his face, he looked a bit younger than Levi. Short blonde hair covered his head. The boy's muscular physique was incredible. He gave Levi a smirk as he pinned him tighter against his full satchel. Levi grunted in frustration. As he struggled, his eyes fell to the other dark figures across the street. Now, they were advancing toward him and his attacker.

_Are they together?_

The other two quickly came into view. One was another young man. He was taller than the blonde one, and had dark brown locks of hair. Dark bangs fell down onto his forehead, whereas the blonde one kept his shorter. But what really surprised him, was the other figure that appeared. It was a young girl. Levi could tell she was the around the same age as the two boys. Her pale blonde hair was in an updo to prevent it from getting in her face. Her blue eyes matched in paleness with her now moonlit hair. There was coldness and cruelty in them as she stared down at Levi, helpless in the muscular boy's grasp.

Levi attempted to speak, but a muscular arm lay tightly over his small throat choking him out. Once Levi regained some air, he found that he was no longer tightly pinned to the ground. Now, the three stood around him, watching him the way hawks watch their prey. He could find no brightness in their eyes. All that was there was bitter coldness.

Levi propped himself up on his elbows. His murky colored eyes moved from one to the other. He finally regained his composure enough to speak.

"So what is it you guys want from me?"

The blonde looked to the girl, then to the taller guy.

"Well, I knew you were a dumbass, but now it's just laughable. You're the one who decided it'd be a brilliant idea to walk around the streets at night with eight hundred dollars in cash. I think you know what we want."

Levi grinded his teeth in frustration. It was the strong picking on the weak, taking advantage of them. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Listen shortie, I don't want to hurt you. Just give us the money, and we won't have to hurt you."

"Like hell!"

Levi charged them. The first kick landed squarely in the middle of the blonde's kneecap.

"Shit! You little fucker!"

Fortunately, Levi was able to quickly dodge the oncoming kick; however, the other two immediately attacked him with fists and kicks. The girl jabbed Levi in the face with a hard fist, sending a fountain of blood from his mouth. While Levi surrendered to lying on the ground, his torso was marauded by relentless feet. He grunted and clawed at the hard ground beneath him as blood poured from his nose and mouth. It felt as if his insides were falling out of him. Eventually the pain numbed, and all he felt were dull thuds against his small body.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the violent kicks 's breath was shaky and raspy as he filled his lungs with fresh air. He stared up at his attackers with a look of dejection. The look an animal would give the person who beat it. He managed to find his voice somewhere in his beaten throat.

"Before you rob me, I have one question."

He waited for one of them to answer. He was trying so hard to fight the urge to black out.

The blonde guy answered him.

"Go ahead. You have my respect for managing to stay conscious after that."

Levi took in a deep breath.

"Tell me your names. And tell me why you want this money."

Tears were running down his face, but his eyes never wavered from them. They stayed steady and determined.

The blonde guy looked to the others.

"Alright. Well, my name is Reiner. The girl is Annie, and the tallest one is Bertholdt. We steal money only so we can survive. We rely on each other.. I assume your situation is similar to ours. But you rely on yourself. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but as I'm sure you're well aware, the strong ones are the ones that survive in this world. Being together is what makes us strong. Your being alone is what makes you weak. It's that simple."

Blackness began to cloud Levi's vision, blurring the figures in front of him. He wasn't sure if it was that, or the tears welling up.

Levi's voice was very faint as he blacked out. But, Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt heard it.

"This world is cruel, I know. Please, use my money well, and take care..."

His sentence trailed off as his sub conscious embraced him.

The group of three stood over him simply watching for a few minutes. Reiner finally made a move.

"Here, the money's in his satchel. Take it, Annie. Let's take him to the inn up ahead. He at least deserves that."

"Hey, Reiner," Annie tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?"

She handed him one hundred dollars from the satchel.

"Leave him with this. He needs at least some of it to survive for now. It's the least we can do for what we did to him."

Reiner looked onto Berholdt. He simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. You two get back to the house. I'll get him to the inn."

Reiner carefully carried Levi.

I'm sorry we had to beat you so badly. We're used to dealing with thugs that mean to do us serious harm. I thought you were like that, but I was wrong. I hope you can forgive us one day.

The innkeeper seemed suspicious when Reiner brought in the seriously injured man. Reiner simply told him he found Levi on the street. He thought he needed a safer place and medical attention. The innkeeper nodded, not really knowing what else to do besides believe him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets the medical attention he needs. Thank you for bringing him in."

Reiner nodded and made his way out the door. He peered back only once, wondering what would become of that short, raven haired man.

The sun shone brilliantly with a clear, blue sky.

"Wow, the weather is absolutely beautiful today!"

Levi stood in a vast green meadow. Flowers of all colors danced around him in the wind. The area around him smelled of milk and honey. He stood there with his arms open, taking in all the beauty around him. The painful memories of what had just happened to him didn't cross his mind at all. He was at total peace. He heard tentative footsteps behind him. He turned around slowly. The sun shone brilliantly against his pale skin. His swampy green eyes, seemed to be a lighter color. They brightened even more at the sight of the person behind him. A smile even spread across his bright face. The usual shadows under his eyes seemed to disappear.

"Mother!" A joyful shout exited his mouth.

He ran to her laughing as he used to when he was a kid. She embraced him in a big hug just as he remembered as a child. He hugged her tightly and joyfully. She smelled just the same as he remembered. He gazed up at her with bright eyes, smiling up at her. She gazed back at him with her always distant brown eyes. She kissed him on the forehead with light, airy lips.

She whispered into his ear.

"Levi, I will always love you, my precious little raven."

Levi stood still, taking in the happy moment. Just as he felt so elated, a harsh darkness surrounded him and his mother. She disappeared right in front of him. He couldn't find her. He shouted her name countless times in desperation, but nothing happened. This caused him to snap back into reality. A sharp intake of breath quickly filled his lungs as his eyes snapped open. Out of instinct of the harsh wake up, he pulled his upper body upwards, however he quickly regretted it. His muscles tightened and pulsated with pain the minute they were flexed. He immediately felt the familiar sharp pains from the beating he had taken last night.

"Oh fucking shit, my insides feel like they're being fucking ripped apart!"

He tried his best not to scream this as he promptly lied back down. Sweat beaded around his temples as he breathed heavily, trying to relax his poor, beaten, bruised torso.

_I guess I'm not going anywhere anytime soon._

The innkeeper took notice of the disgruntled sounds coming from the nearby bedroom.

He politely waved off some customers chatting with him.

"I have a guest to take care of, sorry."

Levi noticed the tall man enter the room quietly.

"So, did you rescue me off the streets, or something?" Levi asked bluntly.

The tall man seemed taken off guard by the straightforward question.

"Ah, I see you like to get right to the point, and the answer is no. A young blonde man dropped you off here. He asked me to take care of you. Oh and he also left me with this, he said it's yours."

The innkeeper grabbed a stack off of the night stand. Levi's eyes widened. Right in front of him in the innkeeper's hands lay one hundred dollars.

_So they left me some of the money?_

Levi grabbed it hastily, immediately counting the bills.

"Well, I'll be right back with your breakfast. My name is Jean by the way. Perhaps when I come back, you'll feel like telling me yours, maybe?"

Levi was just about to snap something back at the innkeeper, but he had already left the room.

Levi sighed.

"Sneaky bastard."

He didn't dare try to stand up. Trying to sit up was painful enough. His muscles would only protest more. Of course, he wasn't surprised. He had taken a nasty beating last night. His small body could only take so much.

It didn't take long for Jean to return with a tray full of steaming fresh food. The smell alone got Levi's mouth watering. His beaten stomach ached to be satisfied. He eyed the shining tray with eyes like a starving wolf.

Jean chuckled to himself.

"Hungry, aren't you? Well, I wasn't sure what kinds of breakfast foods you like, so I just made a little smorgasbord. I hope you don't mind."

Levi focused directly into the light brown haired man's soft eyes.

"I'll eat anything you give me. Anything to strengthen my body once again."

"Oh yeah, you were beaten pretty badly. I'd say you probably won't be able to stand or get up for a good week. But don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. I don't like to see people suffer you see. It's not a burden on me to take care of you. So don't worry about that."

Levi nodded.

"If you'll be taking care of me, then can I ask a favor for after a week?"

Jean seemed a little surprised.

"Oh sure. Anything you need."

Levi continued staring down at the money in his hands.

"You see, I need to get out of this area. I'm still too close to the place I want to forget about and leave behind. I want to go to one of the northern most towns of this country. I need to get on a train to do this. However, that means buying a ticket. I want to try to save as much of the little money I have left as possible. A child's train ticket is worth significantly less than an adult's. So, I have a favor to ask. Would you be able to pretend to be my father. I'm twenty three, but because of my small size, I can pass as a child if I disguise myself. Will you help me with that? After that, I'll never bother you again."

Jean smiled as he gazed back at Levi.

"I would be honored to. I don't get to help people too often. So, I sort of owe it to myself to help you. So the answer is yes. But I need to know one other thing."

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"Well, I don't even know your name."

Levi stifled a chuckle.

"It's Levi. Levi Rivaille."

"Hmm, well it's lovely to meet you! Now, if you need anything, I'll be just outside the room, and if not, I'll have a maid there in my place. So, just holler, or throw something at the door. Rest up now, Levi!"

Jean quietly exited the room with a smile spread across his face.

As soon as Jean left, Levi wasted no time in devouring the tray of warm food. As the rich tastes entered his mouth, he almost moaned in the delightful tastes.

_I had almost forgotten how good some food can taste._

It tastes nearly brought tears to his eyes. Not tears of sorrowful past events, but of happy memories with his mother.

_I wonder if she's watching over me. That dream I had earlier seemed so real._

After he had finished off the tray, Levi closed his always tired looking eyes.

_I must become strong again. I can't afford to be weak in this world._

_One week later._

Levi sat at the bar of the inn, sipping a fresh beer. Jean approached him, looking as smiley as ever.

"I see you're feeling a lot better, Levi. You're up walking around now."

Levi moved his gaze to Jean.

"Yes, much of the cringing pain that engulfed my torso is gone now to a dull ache. I can walk and run well enough. I have a high tolerance for pain."

"Do you think you feel like making that train journey yet?"

That thought hadn't even crossed his mind since he lay resting in bed most of the time.

"Yes, I think I'm ready. Do you still agree to act as my father so I only have to pay for a child's ticket?"

"Don't you worry. I haven't forgotten. I'll help you out in anyway I can."

Jean laid a hand on Levi's in reassurance. Levi gazed up at him. His eyes said everything.

"Well then," Jean began, "Lets go!"

Levi put down his half finished beer.

"Whenever you're ready."

Jean had dressed Levi up in a clean white collared shirt with black slacks and black suspenders. He tried to make him look as much of a child as he even had him wear a black tie to match. He finished up the outfit by putting a little green cloak with a hood on him.

"Lots of kids wear cute cloaks like this. Now, if you just keep your head down, so people can't see your face well, I think you'd pass as a child."

Levi stared at himself in the mirror. To him, he looked more like some abused, sleep deprived child, but as long as he passed for the ticket, he was fine with that.

Jean placed a reassuring hand on Levi's shoulder.

"You have my money, right?"

Jean carefully took the bills out of his pocket, and shook them in his hand.

"They're all right here, don't worry. Well, I suppose we should head over to the station. So, let's go!"

Levi did as Jean said as they walked. He kept his head down and stared at the ground in front of him. Before he knew it, they were already at the station. Levi swallowed hard as they reached the counter. Levi's eyes met the clerk's only briefly. He decided the best plan of action was to act shy.

Jean smiled at the clerk cordially.

"Hello! I'm here to buy a train ticket for my child here. It's for the train that goes the furthest north. I've already purchased my ticket."

Jean tried his best to sound as convincing as possible. Thankfully, the clerk smiled.

"Certainly, it'll be forty five dollars then."

Jean promptly placed forty five of Levi's one hundred down on the counter. The clerk exchanged the money for the ticket, placing it in the same spot. Jean promptly took it, and took Levi to the left of the counter, acting like he was his child. Once they were far away from the counter, Jean handed Levi his ticket and money.

"Here you are, your ticket and money. And Levi, I wish you luck on your journey. I'm not sure what your final goal is, but I hope you find something worthwhile."

Levi was surprised to see tears in Jean's eyes. He looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Jean, thank you for taking care of me, and doing all of this for me. I hope I can pay you back one day when we meet again. I know it's not going to be soon, but I'll make sure it happens one day."

Levi's emotionless face stayed the same, but his words stuck with Jean.

A tear ran down his face, and he promptly hugged Levi right in the middle of the station.

Levi wasn't quite sure what else to do but pat his back.

"I too hope the day comes when we meet again, Levi! Please take care!"

He cried into Levi's shoulder.

"Come on, get a hold of yourself, Jean. My train's arriving. I need to go."

Jean finally let go of Levi. A big smile and tears appeared on his face.

"Goodbye, Levi. May we meet again."

Levi nodded as he looked back at Jean. The train doors opened, inviting him inside. He waved back before he entered the interior of the north going train.

He watched as the station grew farther and farther away. Once his eyes could no longer find it, he lay back in his cushioned seat. He let sleep take over his mind, as he lost himself in the dreams of yesterday.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Reviews/comments are appreciated! ^^ I will start working on chapter 3, and get it finished as soon as I can! **


	3. A New Life Lies Just Beyond the Snowfall

**Chapter 3! I had a lot of fun writing Levi and Erwin's interactions with each other. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Light snow blurred the wooded landscape. It fell like God's own frozen tears, colliding to their deaths on the unforgiving ground. Levi kept going in and out of sleep. He wasn't sure how long the train had been speeding through the ever changing landscape, but it had to be a good few hours by now. The sudden snow shower peaked his interest. Where he had grown up, there was light snow sometimes, but nothing like the snow outside now. His dark eyes followed the snowflakes as they fluttered past the speeding train to the ground below.

_Snowflakes are much like us in a way. We start out young and full of life. As we make our way through life, much like a snowflake flutters slowly down to the ground, our intricate shapes and features that make us unique begin to fade and tatter. By the time we are about to collide with the ground, the shape we once were is warped. Then, we die. We hit the ground, disintegrating into the ground, like a fragile snowflake. Of course, the weaker snowflakes die before they even hit the ground. They never stood a chance in the first place. It's funny how much alike we can be to something that isn't even alive and with such a short life._

Levi snapped himself out of his day dream.

_I shouldn't be thinking like that. It'll only depress me._

Levi decided to gaze around the train a bit. He mostly had been keeping his eyes outside the window. The new landscapes fascinated him. It's what kept him from getting bored with all the hours he had spent on the train already. His eyes locked onto a lone passenger who sat across from Levi's row at the window seat. He was a tall, light skinned man. He had a good muscular figure. His golden blonde hair was parted to the side, giving him a noble look. This man was doing the same thing Levi had been, gazing out the window in somewhat of a dream state. His outfit wasn't anything fancy. He wore a light blue collared shirt donned with a bronze colored bolo tie. The shirt tucked into tan slacks. By his side sat a heavy brown jacket, and he wore dark brown knee high boots, most likely for the inclement weather.

Levi wandered his eyes to the other seats in their car, and that's when he noticed that he and the other man were the only passengers left.

_I guess all the others got off at earlier stops. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice._

In his peripheral vision, he noticed the other man stir and take his eyes off of the window. He held a folder in his lap with various documents. Then, their eyes met. Out of instinct, Levi quickly looked to the window again. As he nervously stared at the window, he heard the footsteps approach his row as the other man sat next to him.

_Shit! Now he's probably going to start talking to me._

The last thing Levi wanted to do was converse with some stranger.

He heard a tenor voice speak.

"Hello there! I didn't know there was still another passenger left. I'm usually the only one going this far north. As you can see, it's the middle of winter, so the snow is constantly falling. So why're you going all the way up to Saleen?"

Levi kept his eyes at the window. He didn't want to make eye contact with the man.

"Family." Levi answered shortly.

"Oh, so you have family up in Saleen, huh? I figured. That and business are the only reasons people travel up there in the middle of winter. I'm Erwin Smith by the way, may I ask your name?"

Levi began to get irritated. The last thing he wanted to do was make the effort to converse with someone when they still had a few hours until the train reached Saleen.

"Fuck off. I'm not telling you my name just because you asked. Now, why don't you leave me alone, Erwin? I'm not in the mood for making the effort at conversation."

Levi didn't look over at Erwin, but he could imagine the look on his face.

Erwin wasn't moved, but simply said, "Alright, I'll stop talking."

After a few minutes of silence, Levi glanced over to see if he had moved back to his spot. But he found it to be just the opposite. Erwin still sat next to him. He was busying himself by reading over the documents in his folder. Levi grumbled quietly.

_Why won't this jackass leave me alone already?!_

Erwin noticed Levi's glaring at him. His murky colored eyes and dark shadows under them gave off a tired kind of look. Erwin smiled brightly, making his already defined jawline even more defined.

"So, are you actually going to make eye contact with me now?" Erwin asked slyly.

Levi let out a long sigh.

"I suppose so. There's nothing better to do except gaze out the window, which I've been doing since the train left the station. And.."

Levi paused for a moment. Erwin's ocean blue eyes never looked away from Levi's.

"My name is Levi by the way. Nice to meet you Erwin." This was said with a grumble from Levi.

Erwin beamed.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you too, Levi! I'm glad to have someone to talk to who's also going to Saleen. Usually, it's just me on this train. Most people go off at the previous station and take a bus or car to Saleen. I suppose they like the drive better. I don't mind taking the train all the way into town. The train's faster anyway."

"It's my first time on a train." Levi said softly.

Erwin seemed surprised.

"Seriously?! I actually watched you briefly while there were other passengers with us, and I could've sworn you were a seasoned traveler. You didn't look the slight bit interested or excited. I thought you were just used to traveling on trains."

"Yeah, it's my personality. Plus, the usual shadows under my eyes give me the look of an insomniac."

Levi and Erwin continued their conversation for the rest of the train ride into Saleen. As the train pulled into the station, the snow blew even harder. Many people hurried to their destinations to get shelter from the blowing snow as quickly as possible.

As Levi and Erwin hopped off of the train, stretching their legs as they walked, an older man approached them.

"Excuse me, but just to warn you two, there's a nasty blizzard blowing right towards us. I recommend you seek shelter immediately, lest you want to get caught in it. There's an inn right outside the station. I would go there now if you want to get to the closest shelter."

"Thank you very much. We'll go there right away," Erwin thanked the older man.

Levi pulled up the hood on his forest green cloak. Not knowing what else to do, or where else to go, he followed Erwin to the nearby inn.

They entered the warm inn just as the blizzard began to reign its fury of snow and ice down on the town. Levi shed his ice and wind coated cloak up by the fire.

"Sorry about that, I didn't even know a blizzard was going to hit the town. Looks like whatever family business you have will have to wait, Levi," Erwin informed him.

Levi shook the snow from his short, raven hair.

"Don't worry about it, shit head. A little snow won't hurt me."

Erwin looked surprised, even horror struck.

"W-why did you call me shit head?" he stammered.

Levi sighed. "Don't freak out on me. I call people that if I become sort of fond of them. In other words, I was joking."

Levi was always so serious. It was hard for Erwin to tell when he was kidding around. His sarcasm was also hard to catch.

_It's going to take me awhile to figure this kid out._

"Well, Levi, how about you grab that table by the fireplace, and I'll get us some tea."

"Fine."

Levi made his way over to the table nearest to the fireplace. The heat emanating from it was warm and soothing. It didn't take Erwin long to come back with two piping hot teas.

Levi took the tea mug in Erwin's right hand.

"Careful," he warned, "Those mugs are piping hot."

Levi's eyes met with Erwin's with the same emotionless face.

"Thanks."

Erwin watched Levi for a little while as he sipped his tea. His raven hair parted to the side, while his longer bangs hung down by his forehead. The hair down by his hairline was shaved, while the upper part was kept long.

_What an interesting hairstyle._

Levi could sense Erwin's pure blue eyes on him.

"What are you staring at?" Levi asked him bluntly. His dark eyes moved up to Erwin's tall figure.

Erwin seemed embarrassed. A visible red shade of blush appeared on his face.

"Oh, well, you see.. I-I was just admiring your hairstyle. That's all."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Admiring my hairstyle? Is that supposed to be some kind of lame ass excuse?"

"Of course not! That's seriously what I was doing. Well, to be honest, I was also observing how short you are compared to me, and everyone else in here."

Erwin was trying to stifle a laugh as he finished the last sentence. Levi's usually emotionless face began to change as the shadows under his eyes deepened; in fact, his whole seemed to be clouded by a shadow. Erwin immediately shut up the moment Levi's expression changed from uncaring to malevolent.

"B-but I don't mean that in a bad way! No, I'm sure being short has its advantages!"

He began laughing hysterically, trying to brighten up the mood.

The frightening face began to fade back to its usual emotionless expression.

"Erwin, you can stop with that laughing. You're only making an ass of yourself."

Erwin nodded quickly and drank his tea in gulps.

Levi audibly sighed as he drank his.

"Oh, would you look at that! The blizzard's subsided. Looks like we can venture outside now."

Just as Erwin was about to get up, Levi pulled him down by his bronze bolo tie. Erwin's face met with Levi's only inches apart.

"Levi, what.."

Levi yanked the bolo tie even more as he moved his lips to Erwin's left ear.

"Know this, eyebrows, if you ever bring up my shortness again, it won't be just the expression on my face that will scare you."

Levi promptly let go of the bolo tie, knocking Erwin backwards a bit.

His reaction was the opposite Levi expected.

"Oh right, I probably shouldn't have said that. Don't worry, it won't happen again!"

He laughed nervously with his deep voice.

Other citizens taking shelter in the inn turned their heads towards the tall and short men. Red ran across Levi's face.

"Alright, let's just get moving already!"

Erwin didn't protest as they strolled out of the inn. The winter air felt crisp and bitterly cold against Levi's bare face.

"The blizzard might be gone, but the air's still chilly as fuck," Levi muttered as he pulled his green cloak's hood up.

Erwin smiled as he looked down at him, but his face quickly changed to concerned.

"Why, Levi! You don't even have a winter coat to wear or boots! You're definitely going to need those out here. The winter here is harsh and unforgiving. Oh, I know! Let's go get you some, my treat!"

Levi glared up at him, visible tremors of shivering already wracked his small body.

"I don't need your charity, Erwin. Once I earn enough money, I'll buy my own."

"But with your small body, you'll never survive without the right winter gear! You could catch diseases easily. Please, let me help you."

Levi was just about to protest again, when a strong hand grabbed his thin arm, pulling him in the direction of a store. Erwin pulled him along as they neared it. He kept on pulling him even when they were already in the store, plopping Levi down on a cushioned seat near some changing rooms.

"Now, you stay right there. I'll get you the gear you need."

"Fine."

Levi didn't know what else to do. If he left, Erwin would just drag him into the store again. He couldn't compete with that man's muscular strength over his own smaller muscles. He simply sat there with a hand resting on his cheek, staring at the wooden floor with a disinterested look on his face.

It didn't take long for Erwin to appear in front of him with a heavy dark green coat that matched his cloak and boots that were identical to his, though the foot size was much smaller. He also had a black and yellow scarf draped over his shoulder. Triumph lay in his bright eyes.

"Here's all the gear you'll need to survive the winter for now. And don't worry about paying, I'll take care of that. Think of it as a gift."

Levi stared into Erwin's gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to pay you back some day. I'm guessing you want me to try all this junk on?"

Erwin nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! You want to make sure everything fits correctly. I had to get the smallest sizes in everything."

Levi grabbed the merchandise with a scowl that even scared Erwin.

Erwin took the bench Levi was sitting on as Levi tried on the coat and boots.

_Man, he sure is a handful._

A few minutes later, Levi appeared again donning the heavy green coat and knee high boots. Erwin smiled at him as Levi stared back at him with his hungover look.

"What are you gawking at, eyebrows?"

Levi glowered.

Erwin still smiled at him.

"Oh nothing. Well, looks like the coat and boots fit you well. You can take those off, and we'll bring them to the cash register."

"Fine." Levi sighed loudly.

Levi walked with Erwin down the snow laden Main Street of the town of Saleen.

"Hey, Levi," Erwin said, breaking the silence.

"What," Levi asked in an annoyed tone.

"I know I'm probably smothering you with stuff right now, but I'm holding a dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town, Opulence, in honor of my family's prospering business. You see, I'm not married to anyone, so I was wondering if you might want to be something like, well..."

Levi rolled his eyes as his impatience grew.

"So you want me to be your plus one, right? You know, you could've just said that instead of using all those pointless words."

Erwin blushed a bit.

"Oh right, how stupid of me! Haha! So, what's your answer?"

Levi thought for a minute.

_I have little money to spend for now. Most of it will be needed for a room in an inn. I also need to buy supplies for stealing. There's no guarantee I'll have enough for my own dinner. I really don't have much of a choice tonight unless I want to go hungry._

He peered up at Erwin. The tall blonde still stared at Levi intensely, eagerly waiting for his answer.

"I suppose I can. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Levi gazed off to the side as the words quickly exited his mouth.

Erwin's ocean blue eyes lit up.

"Oh wonderful! See that huge restaurant straight ahead?"

Levi's murky eyes followed Erwin's pointing finger.

"Um, yes."

"That's the restaurant. Meet me in the front in about an hour. I have to freshen up at my place. See ya at the restaurant!"

Levi waved passively as Erwin and he made their separate ways for now.

Levi took advantage of his free time by accustoming himself with Saleen's lay out. Main Street was the easiest to find, so he wandered around the downtown area. He found a few useful shops for needed supplies. He would need a small knife from the blacksmith for breaking into houses. Waltzing out of downtown, he stumbled upon Grand Street. This was where the mansions owned by the rich of the town lay.

_Excellent, now I know where to find them._

From Grand Street's mountain of a hill, he could spot many other neighborhoods with smaller sized houses.

Once Levi arrived back in downtown, he checked the time.

_Going on six, I better meet Erwin at that ridiculously lit restaurant._

Being Saleen's most expensive and extravagant restaurant, Opulence was a sight to see at night. It practically blew the rest of the town's city lights out with its blaring vibrance. It stung Levi's eyes just approaching it.

_Jeez, did he have to choose the most flamboyant place in Saleen?_

As he made his way up the velvet coated stairs, many of the wealthy around Levi eyed him oddly, trying to recognize him. Levi ignored the gawking looks as he entered the main lobby area. He began shedding off his heavy coat when a gentleman in a suit approached him.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like me to take your coat?"

"My coat, huh?" Levi eyed the man with his shadowed eyes. The coat man seemed a bit frightened by Levi.

"Sure, here you go."

He took Levi's new coat quickly, trying to keep the conversation down to a minimum.

"Don't worry, sir. It'll be safe here. Please enjoy your evening."

"Thanks, you too." Levi replied airily.

He proceeded to where the wait seating was and the host stand. He wore the same outfit Jean had given him: the white collared shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black tie, black suspenders, and tighter fitting black pants. Levi also made sure to comb through his hair with wet fingers in the bathroom to make it look neat. The semi wet dark bangs hung over his forehead, parted to the side as usual.

_Where the hell is Erwin? All these richies are eying me down, judging me._

Right after this thought, familiar muscular arms wrapped around Levi's torso from behind.

"Who the- oh it's you."

Levi went from astonished, to very annoyed. Erwin stood behind him, grinning as he always was.

"Jeez, did you really have to grab me from behind like that?! You're lucky I didn't give you a good elbow to the stomach or kick to the knee."

Levi made sure to sound as annoyed as he possibly could.

"Oh I just thought I'd surprise you, that's all. Well, I'm glad you showed up and on time too! Come on, let's get to our table."

He led Levi gently, guiding him by putting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

Erwin led him to a private room, away from the clutter of the dinner time rush. Inside the room, peaceful quiet set in, and an extravagant table lay ahead of them. It was long and sleek, able to sit a ton of people while leaving enough room to eat comfortably. Erwin led him to the end of it.

"You'll be sitting on the end here next to me. The other guests should be arriving soon. They were waiting to seat them until I got here, since I am the one who put on this whole gathering. I'm glad you agreed to be my plus one, Levi. Now, I won't have to sit all by myself at the end of this huge table."

He looked down and smiled at Levi with the same goofy smile he always used.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not like I had anything better to do."

Levi waved him off as he took his seat to the left of Erwin's. Erwin followed suit and waited for the other guests.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. No guests had arrived yet.

"So, Erwin, you told me you wanted me to be your plus one because you aren't married or dating anyone at the moment. If I may ask, is there a reason for that? I mean, you're a pretty handsome guy. I'd think you'd be pretty popular with the rich ladies around here."

Erwin seemed a bit surprised by Levi's question, but he answered.

"Well, I suppose I just haven't found the right one yet. A lot of my parents' old friends and other families who have been close with mine are pushing me to marry someone. And you're right about my being popular with the ladies. I have gotten a lot of declarations of love from young women of rich families. But, none of them seem like someone I could spend the rest of my life with as my wife. In fact, and I've never told anyone this before, but sometimes I think I might like men. I'm not sure of it yet, but sometimes I feel more sexually attracted to men than women. Of course, that's definitely not encouraged among the people around me. Not to creep you out too much, Levi, but when I first saw you on the train, I thought you were very handsome. I think I even developed a crush on you. But, I need to hold back these urges. My destiny lies with marrying a woman. I need to keep my thoughts on that and not let them wander to sinful things. So, I hope that answers your question, Levi."

Red covered Erwin's face as he finished talking. Levi sat wide eyed next to him, but quickly regained his composure, his eyes narrowed as they usually were.

"I see, so you hide your true feelings in order to conform to other peoples' wishes. But, I suppose you need to in your situation. The only son left of the Smiths of this area, right? I understand."

Erwin put a strong hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Thanks for that. Talking to you seems to relieve a lot of stress."

Levi nodded, staring down at the shining empty plate in front of him.

At once, audible footsteps could be heard approaching the room.

"Oh, looks like everyone is arriving now."

Just as Erwin said, rich people galore began filing into the private room. Bit by bit, the elongated table began filling up with talkative, bubbly nobles. Some gave Erwin weird looks when they observed Levi sitting next to him. Levi rested a hand on his face, trying to look as bored as possible. Some came up and shook Erwin's hand, also questioning Levi's presence. Erwin would simply state that Levi was a good friend of his he met on the train.

Some young girls waved at Levi. He would wave back, not wanting to seem completely unsocial. They would giggle and talk amongst each other. He would only scoff and look away.

Finally, as everyone was seated, Erwin stood up and lightly tapped his wine glass with a spoon. The guests quieted immediately, awaiting what Erwin was going to say.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm so glad you could join me on this happy occasion. My family's business is going very well. It's making millions of dollars in the making and selling of strong steel cables. In fact, the company has just been renowned for the cables' strength and reliability by various companies around the world!"

Great applause erupted from the guests.

Erwin continued.

"One more thing, all of you are probably wondering about the strange man sitting next to me. His name is Levi, and he is my plus one for the night. He's a friend I met on the train back to Saleen. Please treat him with the utmost respect. He is a dear friend to me."

They applauded, all of them staring right at Levi. He gazed around, trying not to make eye contact with any of them.

"Now, without further ado, let's eat!"

Erwin promptly sat down, breathing a sigh of relief after his little speech.

"Nervous much?"

Levi held a fresh glass of water in his hand.

"Oh, well, I've never liked talking in front of a large group of people. It's a little phobia of mine."

Erwin laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Man, you're such a ditz."

Erwin nearly choked on his beer.

"Ditz? Isn't that what you call a scatterbrained girl?"

More nervous laughter followed.

"Yeah, but that's pretty much what you are right now. You're much more laid back when you're with a smaller group."

"I suppose you have a point there."

Many people conversed with Erwin as course after course was put in front of everyone. Some of the girls by Levi tried talking to Levi. They mostly received one to two word answers and silence. Many of them gave up as the evening continued, but one short, blonde girl in a brilliant red silk dress kept asking him question after question as they ate. It began to annoy Levi terribly, but he got used to it and just made up random answers to please her. By the time guests began leaving, she finally stopped talking. Levi breathed a sigh of relief as he conversed with Erwin.

After a few minutes, Levi observed the young girl getting ready to leave.

I suppose I'll be nice for her troubles.

"Excuse me, Miss," Levi tried to say in the nicest tone he could achieve.

She turned around suddenly, facing Levi. He looked around nervously, but steadied himself, trying to keep the nauseated feeling down.

"You talked to me almost this whole evening, and I don't even know your name."

Her face instantly brightened at this.

"It's Krista! And it was lovely to meet you, Levi. I hope we can see each other again soon. Goodbye for now!"

She waved with a bright smile as she followed her family out.

Erwin stood outside the door, saying goodbye and thankyou for coming to all of the guests. Levi stood patiently by his side, fixing his vision on various objects in the room. Erwin breathed another sigh of relief as the last guest exited the room.

"Well, that was fun. Wasn't it, Levi?"

"Oh yeah, and the food was pretty good too." Levi replied as he snapped out of his daze.

"So, what inn will you be staying at? I can walk you there."

Levi thought about the different inns he had walked past when he was exploring the town. The one a few blocks away from the restaurant.

"Oh, I forget its name. It's the one down from this place."

"Ah yes, I know exactly which one you mean. Come on, I'll take you there myself."

Levi followed as they retrieved their coats and tiptoed down the ice covered stairs.

"Man, it's even colder out now." Levi shivered under his coat.

"You're not too cold, are you?" Erwin asked, concerned.

Levi shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, eyebrows. Don't worry about me."

"If you say so. Ah here it is: The Downtown Saleen Inn."

Levi stood by his side as they gazed up at the lit up sign.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Erwin. I'd better get inside before the temperature drops more. See ya."

Just as Levi began walking towards the front entrance, Erwin grabbed his left arm with an iron grip, pulling him back towards him.

"Ow, Erwin, what the-"

Just as Levi began reprimanding him, Erwin bent over and planted his lips onto Levi's. Erwin's lips were icy cold, but his mouth instantly warmed Levi's now blue lips. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Erwin pulled away from Levi.

Levi was completely speechless, staring blankly at where Erwin's face was. Only his eyes moved to Erwin's blue ones.

Erwin donned his face with a smile.

"There, you should be warm now. Goodbye for now, Levi."

Erwin winked and walked off into the cold, black night. Snow swirled around his shadowy figure as it gradually disappeared into the shadows.

Levi's mind was still trying to grasp at what had just happened.

Erwin just kissed me. And completely on the mouth too.

Erwin was right, Levi did feel a lot warmer, toasty in fact.

"Sneaky eyebrows. I'll have to get him back for that."

Levi hastily made his way into the inn, shaking off the shock of what had just transpired. Though his mind was calm, his little heart still beat rapidly. Winter's bitterness was beginning to engulf him again as Erwin's warmth around him gradually fade.

* * *

**I hope all of you like the new chapter! As promised, chapter 4 is on its way! Comments on this chapter are appreciated! Thanks :D**


	4. The Thief Awakens

**Here's chapter 4! Note: When there is a passage in italics, it's supposed to be Levi's thoughts, unless stated otherwise that it's someone else's. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier. Enjoy! **

* * *

Levi wasted no time with gathering the needed supplies for his new life as a thief.

_I must become a thief if I want to survive in this town. I know Erwin would probably help me out in a heartbeat, but I don't want to have to rely on him._

As a fresh blizzard rampaged outside the inn, Levi hurriedly packed a small duffel with the needed supplies: a rope with a grappling hook, a small dagger, matches, and leather gloves. Levi also took the opportunity to light up a cigarette from a freshly bought pack. He inhaled deeply, letting the fresh smoke fill his chest. Exhaling with a long sigh, the smoke swirled around whimsically through the stagnant air. The shadows beneath his dark eyes deepened as the nicotine coursed through his small body.

_This'll be my first act as a thief. I can't mess this up._

Once the duffel bag was packed, Levi peered outside the window. A few appeared now and then under the streetlights, but the street lay mostly deserted. With the cover of darkness on his side, Levi exited the inn, duffel bag hanging from his right shoulder. He walked the dark, ice and snow covered sidewalks, his head hung down, making his eyes stare at the sparkling ground below. The only sound that echoed through the empty streets and sleeping buildings was the crunch of snow beneath his boots. Levi let his thoughts wander as he made his way to the mansions about a mile from his location.

_Now that I think about it, I haven't heard much from Erwin since he kissed me on the lips last night. If he knew what I'm doing tonight, he'd definitely make me live with him. He wouldn't give me a choice. That fucking overprotective asshole._

Levi forced himself out of his thoughts. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest just thinking about that kiss. A shade of red even etched its way across his light skinned face.

_Why am I thinking about this now? I need to focus on the job at hand if I want any money for food and other necessitie_s.

He bit his lip in frustration as he tried to focus back on reality. He glanced up to already find himself at Grand Street. Dark mansions lay like hidden treasure coves all lined up down the street. Their treasure lay hidden inside, just waiting to be discovered by a thief in the night. A small smile crossed Levi's face.

_It seems my fantasizing pays off. Now, it's time to get to work._

Levi went for the closest mansion to him. It lay dark and inviting, towering four stories into the freezing winter air. Levi's breath came out in visible huffs as he stopped in front of what looked like a castle to him. The mansion itself took on a Victorian style with turrets and a wrap around porch. Every angle made the house appear vividly symmetrical, almost scary in a way.

_Geez, why do rich people need so many floors anyway?_

Levi wasted no time in scoping out the grand mansion's many windows. He crouched like a prowling cat on the vast porch, peering into the main floor's windows. The rooms inside lay dark, while its occupants slept. Levi sniffled as he forced one of the porch windows open with the dagger. It was stiff from the sheer cold of winter, but Levi managed to pry it open. He slid his thin body in, being sure not to make a single sound. Keeping to cat like prowling and reflexes, Levi first scoped out the grand kitchen as he came upon it. It didn't take much time for him to grab several expensive looking antiques. Jewel encrusted antique spoons on display, a porcelain vase, and a crystal figurine were quickly collected into his dark green duffel. Levi beamed at his thievery so far.

_If I keep this up without getting caught, I'll be set for a while. I should leave now. I can always come back to this house when money is needed._

Just as Levi was prying open the window he used to enter, the sound of light footsteps behind him caught him off guard. He turned quickly, preparing to wield the dagger in his coat pocket and face a potential captor. He stood there, dagger in his pocket ready. His eyes resembled those of a new thief, still wild with fear. To his surprise, a little girl stood before him. Tears began to form in her brilliant blue eyes. Her curly, golden hair hung from her head in thick ringlets. The white night gown she wore blew slightly with the slight drafts of the mansion. An empty water glass was held in her tiny hands as her body shuddered in a new fear. Levi could tell by her sniffling that she was about to cry out for help.

_I have to get out of here before her cries alert everyone in the house._

Just as he wrenched the stubborn window open enough for him to slip out, the young girl cried out, "Daddy! Help!"

Immediately, heavy footsteps made their way across the ceiling right above Levi. He slipped out before they made it to the stairs. The familiar cold embrace of the winter night welcomed him back as he sprinted out of view down the street. Even after he couldn't see the Victorian mansion, he still pumped his legs hard to propel himself as far away from Grand Street as possible. Even though he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet, he couldn't help but smile at his first successful act as a thief. The new joy flooded his body with adrenaline.

Levi skidded to a stop in front of the nearby pawn store, nearly falling on his face because of the thick layer of ice that lay beneath his feet. He walked in nonchalantly, confidently placing the items from his duffel in front of the clerk. To evade suspicion, he slid the rest of the original money he had left inconspicuously over to the clerk. Once the money was collected, the clerk immediately perked up and smiled.

"Ah, and what items do we have here, fellow thief?" He placed square framed glasses on his smooth shaven face, eying the items with a new interest. Levi noticed his eyes nearly glimmering.

"Yes, yes. All of these items will catch a fine price on the black market. For all your trouble, young thief, I'll give you one hundred thousand dollars for all of them. How does that sound?" Levi stared at him in utter disbelief. The browned, just starting to grey, haired man laughed lightly at Levi's shocked expression.

"First time thieving, huh? Don't be so surprised. Many of the items the noblemen of this town have are incredibly valuable in the black market, which I hold a share in. So, what's your answer? One hundred thousand, or no?"

Levi cleared his throat loudly, regaining his usual cool composure. "Yes, one hundred thousand will do nicely." The clerk nodded, handing him a burlap with the stack of cash.

"I have to say," the clerk added, "I look forward to conducting future business with you. You show some talent as a thief. Well then, take care." The clerk carried the items to the back of his shop, waving a hand in good bye to Levi. Levi nodded and strolled out the door. Luckily, the inn he was staying at lay only a few blocks down.

_Looks like Erwin picked a convenient spot for me. Man, I'm beat. Who knew stealing was such hard work._

As soon as Levi entered his room, he promptly stowed the duffel with the burlap of money under the bed in the darkest corner possible. Once safely stowed, Levi finally breathed a sigh of relief. He stretched his freezing, tired limbs out as he lay on the bed, facing the ceiling. He undid his black tie and suspenders, and untucking his shirt as well. Even though he was now safe in his room, he couldn't help but worry about the little girl who saw him.

_It was dark. She probably didn't even see my face._

He tried to reassure himself, but still the worry gnawed at his brain. It was making it hard for him to focus on something more relaxing to calm his tired body. Suddenly, to the point where he thought he'd never be able to stop worrying, one memory came to mind.

_That's it._

He cleared his mind, and solely focused on the memory of Erwin kissing him on the lips. He remembered the sweet taste of mint on his lips. His strong hands clasped his raven locks on the back of his head, pulling him into Erwin.

_Damn that man._

Levi thought as his mind finally allowed him to drift off to sleep.

Levi was woken abruptly by a series of pounding knocks on his room's door.

He peered out the window by his small bed, squinting his dark eyes at the harsh sunlight that entered into the room.

_Who the fuck is knocking at my door?_

Levi stomped across the inn room to the dark, wooden door. Something stopped Levi just as he was about to unlock and open the door. He reached back into his memories of last night. He remembered the little girl who saw him before he escaped that mansion.

_Shit. What if it's the police or even that girl's father?_

Levi cleared his throat and spoke out. "Who's there?" The knocks stopped at once, and a familiar handsome sounding voice resounded through the door.

"It's me, Erwin." Excitement filled his voice.

Levi took no time in unlocking and opening the heavy door. Erwin stood towering above him, the usual courteous smile on his face.

"May I come in?" Levi sighed. "Sure, go ahead."

Erwin sat on the edge of Levi's bed, staring down at the wooden floor with his sky blue eyes intensely.

"Something wrong?" Levi sat next to him, being sure to keep his distance a bit. Erwin's eyes didn't shift from the floor as he spoke. "Yes, I'm afraid so. There are two problems, actually. You don't mind my telling you them, do you?"

Erwin finally moved his eyes to meet Levi's. His eyes nearly shone in the harsh winter sunlight. Levi glanced away quickly, a bit of red etched its way across his face.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Erwin scoffed a bit at Levi's short remark. "Well, alright then. My first problem is my family. They're pressuring me even more now to find a woman to be my wife. Today, they invited over a bunch of single young ladies from other prominent families of Saleen. I just had to get out of there. And the only person I could think at the moment to go to was you. I also wanted to check up on you and see how you're settling into life in Saleen. Well, onto my second problem. Almost all of the upper class families, most of them strongly connected with my family, are in outrage. It seems a thief stole some expensive items from the Reiss family. The youngest daughter got a glimpse of the thief, but she's too frightened from the incident to remember anything about the marauder. An investigation into the thief's identity is underway as I speak. Things have just been extremely hectic. I'm glad I have you here to talk to, Levi." Erwin breathed a sigh of relief as he finished the last sentence.

"Wow, sounds like your day is off to a shitty start." Levi wasn't sure what to say. It was obvious Erwin had a lot on his plate at the moment.

Erwin smiled, looking up at Levi. "You know, you may not mean to sound sarcastic, but you never fail to make me smile or laugh. Haha!"

Erwin turned towards Levi to find the shorter man staring at him intensely with those shadowed eyes of his. He had scooted closer to him as well.

Erwin smiled. "What is it, Levi?"

"Look, I can tell you're blatantly stressed, so why do you try to cover it up by laughing and acting so damn happy?"

Erwin was surprised at first, but he beamed back at Levi.

"Well, I suppose I do that to try to make other people happy. You see, seeing others smile because of me, makes my stress go away, if only for a moment."

Levi scoffed as he stared into the blonde man's ocean blue eyes.

"Wow, aren't you a fucking saint."

Erwin's smiling expression changed to one of concern. "I know there's something wrong, Levi. You can tell me anything. You don't have to be afraid."

Levi tore his gaze away from Erwin's as he moved his murky eyes to the floor.

"It's just, you don't know it, but my life has been pretty fucked up up until I came here. Let's just say I didn't have the most wonderful childhood ever. Right before I came to Saleen, I was close to permanent depression. But ever since I met you on that train, something's changed. I feel almost happy, in a way." Levi had to force the last few words to come out audibly. A fresh blush of red flushed over his face.

Levi nearly jolted when he felt the weight of one of Erwin's muscular arms rest on his shoulder. Erwin sat even closer to him now, looking down at him and smiling.

"I'm glad I met you too, Levi. You also make my day brighter. In the midst of all my family chaos, it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"You know," Levi began, "You never properly explained to me why you kissed me on the lips the night you dropped me off at this inn. I know you told me you might be into guys, but.." Levi quickly seized Erwin by his shining bolo tie, pulling Erwin so their lips were barely inches apart.

"L-levi, I…"

Levi promptly cut Erwin off with his lips. He kissed him long and slow, just how Erwin did on the night they first met. He cut it off shortly after, peering up into Erwin's surprised face.

"There, I returned the favor." Levi was just about to let go of the bolo tie and back off when Erwin cupped a hand across the back of Levi's head, lacing his fingers into the raven hair, pushing Levi into his lips again. At first, Levi resisted. He tried to push back away from Erwin's lips, but the muscular man held him there. Eventually, he gave in. Erwin's kisses were deep and slow. Levi shifted his position to straddle Erwin's lap, causing the taller man to move his wandering hands down to Levi's narrow hips. A moan escaped Levi's throat as one hand slipped down further, lingering at his lower thigh. Levi could do nothing but kiss him back as he placed both of his hands against Erwin's firm chest. The kissing intensified as their tongues met, long and slow turned into fast and frenzied. Levi couldn't get enough of Erwin. He wasn't sure how long they had been making out for, but he didn't want it to end. He was a bit disappointed when their lips parted, and those ocean eyes stared into Levi's dark ones, a drabble of saliva hung from his lips. They both breathed heavily, their lungs taking in their fill. Levi still straddled Erwin, just simply observing him as he caught his breath.

Erwin was the first to speak. "Well, looks like I wanted more of the favor. Sorry if I surprised you there." Erwin cupped a hand on Levi's right cheek. In turn, Levi placed his left hand on it, feeling its warmth on his face. "I have to say, you surprised me at first, you ass. You could've warned me."

Erwin laughed lightly. "I thought it would be best as a surprise. I just wanted more of that kiss, and it looks like I received more than I thought." Erwin moved a hand down to Levi's thigh, causing the shorter man to moan as the blonde man began caressing his neck. His kisses felt light and airy on Levi's neck. Levi laced his fingers through Erwin's golden hair, pushing his lips harder on Levi's neck. The taller man obliged by playfully biting the soft skin, causing Levi to emit a moan and press Erwin closer to him.

"Geez Erwin, do you want me to alert the other guests in the inn to what we're doing?"

Erwin chuckled lightly, taking his lips off of Levi's neck.

"Haha, am I pleasuring you too much, Levi?" He said it in a playful tone.

Levi blushed. "Just keep kissing me you ass."

They began making out again, Erwin's hands still wandered Levi's small body. A few minutes in, Erwin cut off a kiss abruptly.

"I'm sorry, but I should probably get back to my family. They're probably worried sick about me. How about you join me for dinner tonight, Levi?"

Levi, a bit disappointed that he had to leave, sighed. "I suppose I have nothing better to do."

"Great! I believe you remember Miss Krista, right?"

"Yeah, the flirty little blonde girl? What about her?"

Erwin reached into his pocket, pulling out a pad of paper.

"May I use your pen?" Erwin inquired politely.

"Go ahead."

Erwin immediately began scribbling words onto the parchment.

"Here. This is the address to where we'll be eating dinner tonight. It's at Krista's family's estate. Be there at seven sharp, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Levi reluctantly got up from Erwin's lap, allowing him to grab his belongings and head out. Before heading out the door, he kissed Levi long and slow.

"You'd better not be late." He whispered into his ear before promptly heading out.

He left Levi standing there, thirsting for more.

Levi spent the rest of the day in his room, mostly staring out the window, taking time to think.

_So, I guess Erwin and I would be considered secret lovers or some shit like that. I suppose I should start getting ready for the dinner. But damn it, why does it have to be at that Krista's house. I suppose I'll put up with her flirting for Erwin._

Levi wasn't sure if his little make out session with Erwin was because of the stress Erwin was under or if he really felt serious feelings towards Levi.

_Damn him._ Levi thought with a slight smile.

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a stern knock at the door.

_Who the hell could that be?_

He slowly opened the heavy door, revealing a frighteningly tall man with a thick beard. Levi moved his eyes up at the towering man.

"Your room and board fee is due, Mr. Rivaille." Levi swallowed hard. He usually wasn't afraid to back sass a guy bigger than him, but this guy was just ridiculous.

"One moment please," Levi almost whispered as he retreated back into the comfort of his room. Carefully, he removed a stack of cash from the burlap sack hidden under the bed. He promptly came back to the awaiting monstrous man.

"Here. This should cover me for the next month or so." Levi plopped the pile into the man's hand, which was about as big as Levi's head. He inspected the pile suspiciously, but after sniffing it, he nodded.

"Well, then I won't bother you until next month." He tipped his hat to Levi, who simply bowed his head a bit.

_Geez, I wouldn't want to be the one to make him mad. With my small body, he'd pulverize me. I'd better stay on his good side._

After that incident, Levi launched himself on the bed, laying on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, letting thoughts of Erwin and the upcoming dinner flood his mind.

The pale winter moon showered harsh rays into the snow laden city as Levi carefully made his way to the dinner party. He strolled cautiously, avoiding the overly icy areas so he could avoid falling on his face. He didn't want to embarrass himself with all the people walking along the streets and sidewalks as well. He had to ask for directions multiple times for Erwin had just given him a slip of paper with an address before he had left Levi with his lips still lingering on his own.

_Damn him. He could've at least included some directions along with the address. He knows I'm new to this town._

Thankfully, many of the citizens walking the streets with him were very friendly. They pointed him in the direction of Grand Street.

_Great, I'm probably headed back to my own crime scene._

Levi only hoped no one would recognize him as the thief if he was headed to that house.

And in fact, it was that house. It lay in front of Levi like his future prison. Levi swallowed hard and headed to the grand front door. With a shaking hand, he knocked the thick door using the handle. A middle aged man towered over Levi. He stared up at the man with his coal colored eyes, trying to act as polite as possible.

"Good evening, sir. I'm here for the dinner party. I was invited personally by Erwin Smith."

Levi tried his best to put on a fake smile and showed the taller man the invitation Erwin had given him. At the sight of the invite, the taller man smiled cordially and beckoned for Levi to enter.

"Thanks." Levi muttered as he ventured deeper into the house. It didn't take long for two muscular arms to grab him from behind and pull him into a familiar torso.

"Hi, Erwin." Levi gazed up into the blonde's usual smiling face.

"I'm so glad you came, Levi! First, I must warn you. There is an investigation going on in the kitchen and front living room of this house. From what I've heard, apparently a thief broke in and stole some valuable items."

Levi swallowed hard, trying so much to not look suspicious.

"Oh really? That's a shame. It's a good thing the thief meant no harm to the family. I guess whoever it is just wanted some quick cash from the items."

Erwin nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank God. I'm not sure if you knew, but this is the estate where Krista lives."

Oh Levi remembered Krista. It was hard to forget her with her goddess like looks and her flirting. Levi shuddered at the thought.

"Oh yes, I remember her quite well. She's rather hard to forget."

Right as Levi finished the sentence, Krista showed up in her usual little red dress.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm so glad you could come to our dinner party, even though we had a recent break in."

Erwin politely bent down to her level. Levi was pretty much at her height anyway, so he remained standing. Erwin took one of Krista's small hands in his own, gazing up at her with apologetic blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that. No one was hurt, right?"

Krista hesitated a bit, surprised at Erwin, but she continued.

"Well no, but my little sister was downstairs while the thief was in here." She beckoned to the large living room now being investigated. "She can't remember what the thief looked like. But I don't blame her. She was probably too afraid to remember anything from the incident."

Erwin now appeared very concerned.

"Is she alright? She isn't too traumatized, is she?"

Christa moved her head from side to side. "Thankfully, no. She seems alright. Though, now she usually sleeps with my parents or me. She must still be afraid she'll find that thief whenever she ventures downstairs at night. That thief didn't just steal some of our valuables. They stole our peace of mind, especially my little sister's. I hope they catch whoever it is soon." Krista looked like she was going to break down herself but regained her composure.

Erwin gave her hands a squeeze.

"Don't you worry. I'll do whatever I can to find the thief and bring them to justice. Your family will have their peace of mind back soon, I promise." After that, Erwin stood up at his height again, letting go of Christa's light hands.

She smiled at them again. "Thank you so much, Erwin. You're always so kind." She turned to Levi now, who had been standing in silence. "And good evening, Levi. I'm glad to see you here too!"

Levi gazed down at her interestingly. "Good evening, Krista. It's a pleasure." Again, Levi put on a fake smile. Christa's face brightened.

"Well, the food will be served shortly. You two should take a seat." Krista gestured over to the grand dining room. Everything was set in place on the table perfectly.

"Thank you, we will." Erwin gave a slight bow to her as Levi followed him.

_She wouldn't be saying such kind things to me if she knew I was the thief._

Dinner went by as Levi mostly conversed with Erwin and Christa. Although, her little sister sitting next to her seemed to avoid Levi as much as possible. Even when he gave effort to be friendly and say hi to her, she simply hid behind Krista, her eyes stared at him with intense fear.

"Oh, come on. Levi isn't really that scary, even though he looks like he's going to bite your head off. Come on, you can say hi." Nothing worked. She simply hid behind Krista.

Krista shrugged. "She can be pretty shy sometimes. I guess you just scare her, Levi. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Levi muttered as he devoured some beef stew.

Erwin chuckled to himself.

"And what do you think you're laughing at, Erwin." Levi made sure to add extra emphasis on "you're."

Erwin ceased chuckling but still beamed at Levi.

"Oh, I was just admiring how you eat stew, Levi."

Erwin stood up, a champagne glass and spoon in hand. He began to tap the glass lightly, calling for everyone's attention. They quieted immediately in anticipation for what Erwin had to say.

"Pardon me, everyone, but I have a toast." Levi began to lean in closer to him, curious as to what his toast was. He noticed Krista beginning to wrap her arms tentatively around Levi's right arm. He gave her an indignant look but nothing more.

Erwin continued. "Firstly, I want to thank the Reiss family for having this beautiful dinner party despite the tragic circumstances of the break in. Now, I raise a toast to a new friend of mine, who was able to make it tonight. I raise a toast to you, Levi, for our newfound friendship."

All of the guests and members of the Reiss family applauded, prompting Levi to stand up. He gave a slight bow and promptly sat back down, his cheeks flushed red. As Erwin sat down, Levi gripped him firmly on his arm.

"What the hell, Erwin? Are you trying to embarrass me?" He whispered it hoarsely in Erwin's ear. Erwin shot him a side glance. "You know, it's almost kind of seductive when you whisper in my ear like that. And yes, I love embarrassing you."

Erwin calmly went back to eating, leaving Levi sitting there with an obvious red flush flooding his cheeks.

For the rest of the main dinner, Krista filled his ears with all sorts of chatter. He answered them as calmly as he could, trying to keep his frustration in his own mind. Erwin didn't say anything else to him until dessert was almost finished. Just as Levi was about to get up as guests began leaving the table, Erwin pulled him down forcefully back into his chair.

"What the-" He was cut off suddenly by Erwin's face inches from his. He still held Levi down in the chair as he whispered into his ear.

"How about we find a more private room, Levi?"

"Lead the way," Levi tried to whisper back as seductively as he could. "The night is still young."

* * *

**I hope all of you enjoyed the new chapter! I'm adding some more romance, I promise! Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows! :)**


	5. The Noose Tightens

**Here's Chapter 5! Warning: a bit of smut in the beginning. Enjoy! **

* * *

Levi noticed faces turning towards him and Erwin as he was being dragged upstairs, willingly of course. Levi wasn't sure what Erwin had in mind, but that thirst he felt for Erwin's lips began to intensify with every step. He just wanted to stop Erwin right there and pounce on him, but he held it back. As other guests stared, he tried to appear as normal as possible, shrinking back closer to Erwin, trying to blend in with him. While Levi peered around at the many faces on them, Erwin's oceanic eyes remained front and center, focusing on the bathroom upstairs. He was stopped only by Krista accompanied by her little sister who clung to her like a lost spirit.

"Hello Erwin and Levi! Dessert is out if you two want any."

Erwin smiled at her courteously. "We would love to, but I'm afraid Levi spilled some red sauce on his shirt right on the collar if you can believe that. I'm going to help him clean it up upstairs. I'm sorry that we can't join you."

Krista nodded. "Oh why yes, of course! I'll leave you to that then."

Levi could've sworn he saw Krista wink at Erwin before trailing off, little sister following, to the dessert table. It was slight and not noticeable, but Levi's perceptive vision caught it. As he followed Erwin up the stairs, his strong grip still on his left hand, Levi questioned him.

"Pretty clever, Erwin. But I could've come up with a better excuse than that."

Erwin acknowledged Levi's remark with a smile before he dragged Levi into one of the gigantic bathrooms the mansion held. Right after the door was closed, Erwin immediately embraced Levi, their lips meeting violently. Levi was immediately pinned against Erwin's muscular build and the bathroom vanity. He moaned as Erwin's hands moved to his thighs, caressing them. He stopped the kiss for a minute, leaving Levi gasping.

"I've been waiting for this all night," Erwin gasped, his lips only inches from Levi's.

"Shut up and keep kissing me, asshole."

Erwin obliged as their lips met viciously. Erwin rested his hands on Levi's ass, squeezing and lifting Levi because of their height difference. Levi could feel Erwin's lust for him. He could sense it in the heat generating between them, the hunger in his lips, and his wandering hands. A stunned look ran across Erwin's face as Levi abruptly parted his lips from Erwin's.

"Is something wrong?" A look of concern gazed down at Levi. Levi exhaled loudly.

"It's just, I didn't want to go any further. If we're going to, you know, 'do it,' then I want it to be special. Not some quick first time sex in someone else's bathroom. Erwin smiled at him, embracing him in a hug.

"You're more virtuous than I thought. But you're right. I just let my lust get the best of me. Besides, the hosts and other guests are probably wondering where we are. Let's head down for dessert." Levi nodded as he jumped up to Erwin, giving him one last kiss.

They calmly strolled out of the restroom, taking care to make sure no one was observing them. As they descended the grand stairs to the main floor, they noticed most of the other guests were beginning to leave into the snowy night. Levi scoped his dark eyes around, and noticed a family speaking with Mr. and Mrs. Reiss. His eyes widened as he recognized them almost immediately. He could not mistaken the brown, dark, and blonde haired heads that stood next to their parents. The Jaeger family was here. As Erwin chatted with a few of the remaining guests, Levi stuck to his side, but began to eavesdrop.

"I'm so sorry we missed the dinner party. You have my deepest apologies. I'm sure both of you and your children were looking forward to our being there." Mr. Jaeger bowed apologetically. Mrs. Jaeger, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa all followed his lead. The Reisses immediately began comforting them.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. Your town is so far from Saleen. You all must've had quite the trip. I invite you and your family to stay with us until you must return home. We insist."

"Thank you both so very much, but we have already booked a room at a nearby inn." Grisha informed them apologetically.

"Oh that's quite alright. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other very soon, then."

Mr. Reiss made his way over to the front doorway along with his wife, calling Krista and her sister over. He spoke to the Jaegers.

"Most of the guests are leaving now. Once the house is peaceful yet again, we'll have time to talk of your journey here, and perhaps have some tea."

Grisha bowed once again, leading his family into the main dining room.

"Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, you three enjoy the dessert that's out. Your mother and I will converse with the remaining guests. It looks like there are some interesting characters here."

"Yes, father!" The three of them answered enthusiastically, eying the dessert like newly found buried treasure.

Levi grew anxious as Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger made their way to the area by the grand staircase where him and Erwin stood. He clung to Erwin's side, hiding behind him like a young child behind their parent. Erwin shot him a questioning look, but he seemed to sense Levi's stress. He cupped his hand under Levi's chin.

"I think it's about time we took our leave, right, Levi?"

Levi only nodded, glancing around the room to make sure the Jaegers weren't too close. He clutched Erwin's right arm as they walked to the front door. The Reisses stood next to it, prepared to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for coming Erwin and Levi." He winked at Levi who gazed away shyly.

"We hope you both have a safe rest of the night, goodbye."

"And thank you in return for this marvelous party," Erwin flashed all of them his signature, debonair smile.

Levi glanced up at Krista. "Thanks."

He let Erwin lead as he still clung to his arm in the winter's night air. He could feel the wind nip at his cheeks much like a small animal. Once they cleared the vicinity of the mansion, the questions flew at Levi.

"Levi, what was with you? Why did you cling to me like that when that family arrived? What was their name again, Jaeger I think."

"Just another part of my past," Levi muttered.

Erwin shot him an apologetic look. "Well, I suppose you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable. But, if something happened between you and the Jaegers, you have to confront them eventually. I'm guessing you're going to be seeing them around town here. It'll be hard for you to avoid them."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just panicked when I saw them, okay. I haven't seen them in about eight years. It was a shock to me, and I only acted on instinct. Which was clinging to you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Levi squeezed his arm tighter, resting his head on it. They walked in silence for the rest of the way to Levi's room. They listened as the crystal wind wound its way through the tall buildings of Saleen. It made them most peculiar sounds, as if winter was trying to tell them something. Before Levi knew it, they stood in front of the familiar inn, making their way up the old wooden stairs slowly, savoring each moment. Erwin shifted his hands to Levi's hips as they gazed up at each other, mixed feelings were held in both their eyes.

"You can tell me about your past when you're ready, Levi. I'm not forcing you or rushing you to. But please let me know ahead of time if something happens so I understand."

Levi only nodded as he pulled himself up to meet Erwin's lips. He let the kiss last long and slow. The familiar peppermint taste flooded his mouth. He could feel the vibrations of a slight moan from Erwin's throat. This made Levi smile slightly. He let the kiss break slowly, so very slowly. They gazed into each other's eyes, their lips inches apart for a few minutes before Levi lowered himself onto the ground.

"Take care, Levi, and goodnight." Erwin kissed his forehead tenderly as he waltzed down the dark hallway lit by a few stray lamps.

Levi muttered as softly as he could, "Love you."

He could tell Erwin smiled a bit at this, and it made Levi smile too.

Levi awoke abruptly to stomping feet on the floor above him.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me. What are they, dinosaurs?!_

Levi made himself slip out of bed and change into his usual outfit of the white collared shirt with black suspenders and tight black pants.

_Oh yeah, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind, alright. I have a few choice words for them._

He stopped in his tracks as he heard familiar voices above him.

"Armin! Have you seen my socks?" the familiar shrieking voice rang through the walls down to Levi.

_No, anywhere but here. The Jaegers are staying here?! _

Levi backed up, plopping himself onto his bed.

_This can't be happening. The Jaegers, here? Fuck, I'm not ready to confront them yet._

Levi shook these thoughts away as he heard the familiar voices move from the room above, to trailing down the stairs to his floor. Levi sat on the bed, stock still, hoping they'd just pass his room by. That's what happened, they grew louder and more distinct until they passed Levi's room in a flash, turning faint once again. It took Levi a few minutes to collect himself and force his legs to stand. He let out a breath in a relief.

_I can't let the Jaegers' presence here impede me. Having them here, means it's high time I moved somewhere else in this town, preferably an apartment of some kind. That means I'll have to rack up some more cash with thievery. I'll simply hit Grand Street again. All I need to do is pick a random mansion of my choice and raid it to my heart's content._

He felt satisfied with this decision and decided that would be his plan of attack. He spent the rest of the day planning and getting the needed supplies together for the evening.

A full moon shone bright and harsh in the clear winter sky. The streets lay empty as Levi took his usual route to Grand Street. As usual, the street lay silent like a frozen graveyard. Levi scoped around the huge, dark houses. They held him in their seemingly empty gaze, watching him from afar.

_That house looks decent._

Levi picked out a rather large mansion. It seemed to tower over the others of Grand Street. Levi smiled just thinking of the multitude of treasures waiting inside, ripe for the picking. Wasting no time, he used the grappling hook he brought to scale the smooth exterior wall to a second story window. It shone in the moon's bright reflection. Levi skillfully used the dagger to pry open the large picture window. He slipped inside the mansion's dark interior. A cold breeze swept through. The fireplace in the grand room, which looked to Levi like some sort of ball room, lay dark and forgotten. Levi exited the ball room, walking on the balls of his feet to ensure silence. He came upon two grand french doors, which he guessed led to the master bedroom. Just next to them on the right, lay an opulent bathroom. As he made his way through with only matches to light his way, he came upon an abundance of expensive items. Gold pocket watches and rings lay by the glass bowl sink. It glinted in the ghostly light of the matches.

_Easy pickings._

Levi took no time in scooping them into his rough satchel. He continued to scope the bathroom for other potential items but found none.

_Looks like it's down to the main floor I go._

At this thought, Levi set out, trying to be as silent as the shadows surrounding him.

On the main floor, he found a multitude of precious items sitting right in plain sight. Levi had his satchel nearly filled to the brim with figures of precious stones and silver ware, when he heard quiet, almost phantom like footsteps descending the stairs. He ducked behind the nearest table, but the marauder's eyes were quicker and caught him.

"Hey! Stay right where you are!" As the tenor voice echoed through the room, Levi was frozen with shock and surprise.

_This is Erwin's house._

He knew the voice immediately. He didn't even have to think about it. It was Erwin's stern voice. Levi was frozen in shock. He couldn't find the strength to move and escape. He sat there, letting himself be caught.

_This is Erwin's house. He's going to know that I'm the thief who robbed the Reiss family. I want to escape, but my body won't let me._

As Erwin's tall figure towered over him, finding his hiding spot, Levi cowered, staring up at him like a frightened child. Even in the darkness, Levi could tell Erwin's expression changed from one of anger to pure shock. Someone else turned the lights on, illuminating all of them in a warm glow.

"Levi," Erwin whispered as he bent to his level, "You're the thief?"

Levi tore his gaze away from Erwin's, he was on the verge of tears.

"I suppose you'd call me caught." Levi whispered.

He was surprised to see not an angry Erwin next to him, but one that was concerned for him. After a few seconds, Levi heard a young girl's voice from the stairs.

"Erwin, what's going on?" Levi guessed she was probably Erwin's sister or cousin.

Erwin strategically blocked her view of Levi with his muscular body. He looked back and smiled at her.

"Oh, it's nothing. A stray cat just got loose in the living room, that's all. You should go back to bed."

The blonde haired girl nodded and walked sleepily back up the stairs.

Before Levi could say another word to him, Erwin picked him up, cradling him in his arms. He carried Levi up to his bedroom, being sure to shut and lock the french doors securely.

He plopped Levi down on the enormous bed, sitting next to him.

"So, you're the thief, Levi." His blue eyes cut right through him like a dagger shining in the moonlight. Levi bit his lip, knowing he couldn't possibly lie.

"Yes." He answered him softly.

"But why?" Erwin held Levi's small hands in his own, scooching closer to Levi.

"Why do you think? So I don't starve and have a warm place to sleep. To live."

"You can get a job to pay for that stuff. There's some other reason, isn't there?"

Erwin sat even closer to Levi now, his eyes boring into Levi's. Levi sat silent for a few minutes, thinking.

"Yes. To keep the rest of my family from finding out where I am. I pay an underground agent to make sure my location stays a secret. Also, I'm addicted to heroin. The money also goes towards that. I try not to do it that often, but in times when my mind is in a dark place, it helps to lead me out of it. So now you know."

Once Levi finished, he rolled up the sleeves of his white collared shirt, revealing the damage the needle has done on the soft skin of his arms. Erwin's expression changed to one of general concern. He brushed over the needle scars with a gentle hand. The scars were faint, barely noticeable, but they were still there, reminders of the past.

"Levi, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed, I suppose. Who wants people to know they do fucking heroin?"

Tears began to bead up in Levi's eyes as he began to get distressed. He hated telling Erwin his darkest secrets. Why was he even telling him these things. By now he could've ran out the door, and Erwin wouldn't stop him. The tears were beginning to become real now. Not knowing what else to do, he buried his face in Erwin's torso. He hands clung to the loose collared shirt. He was expecting Erwin to jump back, push him away from him. He did exactly the opposite. Levi could feel Erwin's strong arms around him. His lips hovered over Levi's forehead.

"I like seeing you happy, Levi. It's alright. You can let your emotions out. You shouldn't keep them bottled up inside. That only makes things worse. You're safe here." Erwin cooed in Levi's ear.

He was right. Levi felt safe in Erwin's arms, and so, he let out his emotions he had been keeping inside. Violent wracks shook his small body as he let himself cry. At first the crying was intense. He could barely take in breaths, each one shuttered forcibly with each inhale and exhale. He let out everything: his mother's death, the time he got nearly beaten to death, the first time he shot heroin into his arm in secret, and the first time he stole for money. All of these he let go in the tears streaming down his taunt face and racking cries. Erwin tried to comfort Levi as much as he could. He gently rubbed Levi's back with one hand in a calming motion. He held Levi head to his chest with the other. Levi's raven hair shone in the pale moonlight from the window.

After about half an hour, Levi's cries finally subsided. He only sniffled now. Erwin courteously handed him a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Levi muttered, wiping his nose. Only a few tears still clung to his eye lashes.

"You feel much better now, don't you?" Erwin asked softly, still stroking Levi's back.

Levi only nodded, a little embarrassed still.

"I suppose you could tell I had been holding a lot in me for so long."

"It's alright now. You're free of those burdens that were weighing you down."

Erwin kissed him tenderly on the forehead again.

"It's okay if you want to sleep with me tonight."

"I suppose you're not giving me much of a choice, huh?" A blush of red played over Levi's cheeks.

"Come here." Erwin gestured Levi. As Erwin lay on his back, his shirt unbuttoned enough to show his bare chest, Levi lay on top of him, resting his head right above Erwin's heart.

"You have a strong heartbeat," Levi remarked.

Erwin chuckled a bit as he interlaced his fingers into Levi's ebony hair. A few minutes later, Levi was sound asleep like a stray black cat clinging to its rescuer.

* * *

**I hope all of you enjoyed the new chapter. I decided to keep Levi's heroin use a secret until now. Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews/favorites/follows. You're all wonderful! :) **


	6. The Long Arm of the Law

**I'm back with Chapter 6! This one is shorter, but I tried to fill it with more eruri feels. ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Levi woke up to dark gray skies and harsh snowfall outside the window.

_A blizzard, huh? Looks like I won't be heading back anytime soon. _

But that was alright with him. He found Erwin's right arm wrapped securely around his waist, snuggling Levi against him. He still lay there sound asleep, like a golden angel dreaming. Levi still wore the clothes from last night. His usual gettup of white button up collared shirt, with dark pants, and black suspenders. Erwin's outfit was similar minus the suspenders. The top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, exposing the upper part of his chest and collar bones. Levi gulped, tearing his gaze away from Erwin's body. He centered his vision on the raging torrents of snow outside.

_Well, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I might as well stay here. _

He sighed as he rolled over, facing Erwin's sleeping figure. Levi clung to Erwin's shirt, resting his head on his rising and falling chest, listening to his heartbeat. At Levi's sudden change in position, Erwin's eyes fluttered open, gazing sleepily down at Levi.

"Good morning," he yawned, smiling.

Levi's always bored expression stared up at him, however, a slight smile crossed his face.

"More like a blizzard filled morning. Look outside."

Erwin peered out the window. The bright snow lit up his eyes to an even lighter shade of blue. "Blizzards aren't uncommon this time of year. But you should see this town in the summer. It's absolutely beautiful with the trees and flowers in full bloom, and everything is green and vibrant."

Levi leaned closer towards Erwin's face, his lips inches away from Erwin's.

"I can't wait for those summer nights." Levi whispered seductively.

Erwin slid a hand through his ebony hair where it was long.

"They're the best." He whispered back as their lips met.

Erwin's warmth flooded into Levi as he kissed him deeply. Levi grasped Erwin's shirt tightly as he pulled himself against the blonde. He could already feel an erection coming. He had yearned to be like this with Erwin, completely alone together to do whatever they desired. Erwin moved his lips from Levi's mouth, leaving the dark haired man gasping. Erwin caressed Levi's neck, following his jaw line and descending down further. The gasping and moaning began to escape from Levi's mouth as Erwin began unbuttoning his shirt as his lips moved down Levi's torso along the line the muscles naturally made. Once the last button was undone, Levi shook it off, returning to kissing Erwin passionately. He could feel that heat between them again, and this time he wouldn't stop. Now Levi was stripping Erwin, revealing more of his gorgeous body. Erwin's breath hitched as Levi's hand moved down to his pants.

"Levi.." he whispered through parted lips.

Erwin pinned Levi beneath him. Their lips were inches apart as Levi whispered, "Take me, Erwin."

He could feel Erwin's length against him, ready to ravage him. Erwin kissed him one last

time before he entered him.

Levi lay on top of Erwin, resting his head on the blonde's broad, firm chest. He traced the lines of his muscular build with light fingertips.

"That was amazing, Erwin," Levi moved closer so their foreheads touched. Erwin peered up at him smiling. "I'm glad! That was my first time with another man."

"Seriously? I would've never known. That was a generous fucking you gave me."

Erwin chuckled as he traced Levi's jaw line with his left hand.

"My parents have always told me to go for women, so I can get married, as is tradition in my family. But, I've always had an inclination to other men for some reason. I can't really explain it. It wasn't that strong until I met you."

Levi enveloped Erwin's lips with his, longingly and slow. When they parted, he gazed into Erwin's oceanic eyes.

"I should probably head out. I'm sure you have business to attend to, and I have my own as well. And don't worry, I'll use my grappling hook and rope so your sister doesn't see me walking through."

Levi began to slide his clothes back over him, making sure to tuck the collared shirt in. Erwin opened the gigantic window of the room open courteously. He helped Levi with tying the rope around his waist. Levi blushed a bit as Erwin's hands moved carefully around his narrow hips and crotch area.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Erwin chuckled to himself.

"Just help lower me down, asshole." Right after he finished the remark, their lips met once more, leaving Levi with a longing feeling to stay with Erwin. He fought it back.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Erwin obliged by slowly inching the rope down as Levi scaled the two story wall. Once he reached the bottom, Erwin tossed him the rope. He waved at Levi with the usual smile. Levi waved back before making his way to the main street, a smile played across his usually sullen face.

His night with Erwin left him in such a blissful mood, he completely forgot about the Jaegers' presence in the same inn he was in. Without even realizing it, he bumped right into Eren Jaeger as he entered the old inn. The green eyes stared at him, unwavering. None could move his body. They both stood there as if encased in ice.

"L-levi? Is that you?" Eren moved closer to Levi, causing him to take a step backwards.

"Levi, wait! It's me, Eren. Remember?"

Levi began to back away toward the stairs, never taking his dark eyes off of Eren.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway? I came here to escape my past not have it come back to bite my ass."

It was hard to put a feeling with Eren's expression. It was a mix of betrayal and sadness. He answered back softly. "We actually came looking for you. These past years we've spent looking for you. We've gone from town to town asking if anyone has seen you or interacted with you. Finally, the clues led us to this town. And here you are. We finally found you!" Eren didn't approach Levi any further. He knew he would just back away again.

"Well, I'm glad to hear all of you still care about me, but I'm making my own life here. So do me a favor and fuck off." At these last words, Levi sprinted up the stairs to his room, ready to move out.

He left Eren standing there, on the verge of tears. As he hurriedly packed, he heard soft knocks at the door followed by Eren's voice straining to sound strong through tears.

"Levi, please open the door. Don't you know your mother's fortune is waiting for you back at your old house. What's left of your family is waiting for you to take her place as head of the Rivaille family. So, please come with us."

Eren's sniffling could be heard clearly through the door, but Levi continued to pack. His connections and feelings with the Jaegers had been destroyed long ago. He calmly opened the door with his satchel full of everything he needed, including the money from stolen goods. Eren tentatively stopped him by grabbing his right shoulder.

"Eren, let go. I no longer hold attachments to you and your family."

Eren's voice was stronger now. "So, you're going to just forget all of the happy times we had together with Mikasa and Armin. Do you think you can just walk away like that? As if we never met?!" He nearly screamed these last few words.

Levi maintained a calm, indifferent expression as he gazed back at Eren. His eyes widened as he observed Mikasa and Armin appearing behind Eren.

"Levi, please don't go. We've spent all this time trying to find you." Armin's calm and collected voice echoed through the hall.

Levi ripped his shoulder out of Eren's grip. He began walking down the stairs, not letting anymore words escape his mouth except, "Goodbye."

He heard Eren break down as Mikasa and Armin tried to comfort him. Levi could tell they were fighting back tears as well.

"It's alright, Eren. Levi is probably staying in this town. We'll find him again." Mikasa tried her best to comfort him.

Their voices became weaker and weaker until Levi couldn't hear them anymore. He made his way down the ice covered street, creating as much distance between him and that inn as he possibly could.

Levi kept walking until he reached the other side of town. He huffed as he gave his legs a rest, placing the heavy satchel down by his side. Conveniently enough, an apartment building lay just across the street from him.

_Well I'll be damned. _

Levi gazed around the street, making sure there were no carriages or buggies coming to run him over. As soon as he walked up and entered the lobby, he slammed a fist down on the desk.

"Excuse me, I would like to rent an apartment here." He said it so bluntly and fast, the clerk didn't know what to say at first.

"Oh well, great! But, we'll need to go over paperwork and a few agreements. Let me set you up with the landlord. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Still flustered, the clerk ran to the back, disappearing around the corner. Levi was still in a rage from running into the Jaegers, he still huffed as if he was out of breath.

_For now, I just need to get as far away as possible from them. Once I get this apartment business handled, I'll give Erwin a call. _

Surprisingly, the process of renting out an apartment didn't take long. The landlord was an easy going person when it came to new tenants.

"Hey there! Hanji's the name! I'm so glad you're interested in renting out an apartment here. I don't mean to brag, but our apartments are one of the best in town. You know, besides owning a house of course! So, what's your name, new tenant?"

Levi was taken aback by her loudness and confidence, but he mustered an answer.

"It's Levi, Levi Rivaille. Nice to meet you, Hanji."

"Wow, Levi! What a cool name! Well, the lease is all taken care of, so just follow me to your new apartment. It's already fully furnitured as well, so you don't need to worry about that."

Levi followed Hanji up a flight of stairs.

Levi speculated the room as Hanji excitedly showed him around the apartment.

"As you can see, you get a master bedroom and bathroom. You also get a decently sized kitchen and living area. So, what do you think?"

Hanji stared at him ecstatically, her brown eyes now appeared huge under her thin wired spectacles. Levi took some time to gaze around.

_This place is much bigger than that old inn. It'll do nicely. _

"Looks fine to me," Levi answered passively.

Hanji beamed at him, her eyes bright.

"You get right to the point. I like you! I'll give you some time to settle in. I'd recommend going grocery shopping. Sorry, but we don't do food stocking. Well, enjoy!"

At that, Hanji exited the room, leaving Levi standing alone in his new home. He laid himself down on a huge couch in the living area, staring out at the orange and red stained sunset that illuminated through the picturesque window.

_I'd forgotten how beautiful winter sunsets can be. But, I should take Hanji's advice and go grocery shopping. _

Levi descended the stairs lightly, carrying a now light satchel with his new apartment key. He stopped abruptly at the lobby when he spotted a policeman conversing with Hanji. As soon as he heard the words, "the thief," he immediately bolted and hid behind the nearest wall. Still in close proximity to hear their conversation, Levi listened intently from his hiding place.

"The thief of Saleen? Huh, I'm afraid I haven't heard much about him, officer. I'm sorry. I wish I could be of more help," Hanji's booming voice echoed throughout the lobby.

"That's alright, Miss Hanji. To be honest, nobody's sure what the infamous thief looks like exactly. The witnesses whom he's stolen from haven't gotten a decent look at him. All we know is he's male, has dark hair, and he's short in height. Would you mind posting this description and bounty up for him in your building? It would be most appreciated."

Levi could tell by the voice it was a woman police officer.

"Oh, why yes, of course! Always happy to spread the word, Miss.."

"Ymir, Officer Ymir. And thank you very much for your cooperation."

"Oh, it's my pleasure! So, do you have other reasons for wanting to catch this thief besides it being your job?"

"Yes, he stole from Christa's family, and for that, I'm going to make him pay."

Ymir pounded a fist down on the desk with an audible thud. Levi gulped, jumping a bit at the harsh sound.

"Oh, I see," Hanji gave Officer Ymir a wink. "Well, good luck in the investigation."

Ymir tipped her hat to Hanji and walked off into the sunset hue outside.

As soon as the officer left, Levi reappeared from the shadows, trying to make his way to the door without being spotted by Hanji

"Hey, Levi!" Hanji waved over at him. He sighed audibly.

_Guess I don't have a choice but to go over there. Damn, I hope she doesn't suspect me. _

"Hello, Hanji," Levi drawled.

"So, how are you settling in?"

"Fine. I'm just going out to get groceries. You know, so I don't starve."

"Ooh, okay!"

Before Levi could walk away, he was grabbed by the arm by Hanji.

"Hanji, what the f…"

Hanji interrupted him with a whisper.

"Listen I can tell you're hiding something. You're the thief, aren't you?"

Levi was taken aback. He tried to back away, but Hanji had an iron grip on him. He didn't have a choice but to whisper back.

"Okay, you got me. I'm the infamous 'thief.' So, what are you going to do? Turn me in for the reward?" Levi's face was downcast, waiting for the inevitable.

"Oh, hell no! I like you, Levi! You're my new tenant after all. So your secret is safe with me." Hanji winked at him, releasing his arm from her vice like hands. Levi stared at her in disbelief.

"You're seriously not going to turn me in?"

"Seriously. Now, go get your groceries." She smiled at him, waving him off with a hand. Levi only nodded at her in silent gratitude as he made his way to the nearby market.

Levi returned to his apartment later. Darkness had already descended, the cruel winter winds had already begun to bite into passersby outside.

_Fuck, can it get any colder out?! _

Levi placed his groceries down onto the smooth counter with a huff.

_There, I finally have food to eat. _

The stress of his run in with the Jaegers still weighed heavily upon him. But he managed to push it out of his mind with thoughts of Erwin.

_Oh, that's right. I should give that turd a call. _

Levi found a functioning telephone already hooked up in the living area.

_Fantastic. _

He wasted no time in dialing the number Erwin had given him before he left the other day. After only two rings, the familiar tenor voice answered.

"Hello, Smith residence."

"Wow, you don't waste anytime in answering your phone, do you?" Levi said as sarcastically as possible.

"Oh, Levi! It's so nice to hear from you!"

"Nice to hear from you, you dummy."

"So, how have you been?"

"Well, to tell the truth, my day started shitty, but it's better now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it started out bad. Well, mine hasn't been that good either. My family's pushing more than ever now to find a fiancee. I'm just not ready right now, and marriage is a huge commitment. I've finally been left alone. And talking to you has already made my night better at least."

"Why don't you just tell them all to fuck off? I'm sure they'd leave you alone then." Levi could hear Erwin chuckle a bit.

"Sorry, but that would probably only make them angrier. And to make things worse, they picked out a girl for me. What was her name?" Erwin paused a bit. "Oh yeah, her name is Petra." Levi nearly spit out the coffee he was sipping on.

"You're not fucking with me are you?"

"Of course not! I'm serious. Her name is Petra. Her hair is orangish in color. Do you know her?" Levi was hesitant at first to answer, but he mustered up the courage.

"Petra was the maid that took care of me after my mother died. I can't believe she's here too."

"Well, Levi, you don't have to worry. No matter what my family tries to make me do, I'm committed to you. I'm not about to just marry a girl I barely know and betray you."

"Do you really mean that?" Levi was touched by Erwin's words. A small lump began to form in his throat.

"Of course. I know we haven't been together that long, but I feel like I could spend my life with you. I don't care what others think. I….I think I love you, Levi. I know it's too soon to say something like that, but that's how I feel."

"Erwin…." Levi didn't know what else to say. He could feel a warmth in his chest spreading out to the rest of his body, knowing someone deeply cared for him.

"How about I visit you tomorrow?" Erwin asked suddenly.

"Oh, sure. That would be great, actually," Levi tried to keep his voice steady.

"Well, then. I'll see you tomorrow, Levi. Goodbye….love you." Erwin added the last part softly.

"Love you." Levi somehow managed to form the words out of his shaky vocal cords.

He lay down in his new bed with a fluttering feeling in his chest.

_Erwin loves me. _

He thought as he fell asleep with a slight smile on his pallid face.

* * *

**I hope all of you liked the new chapter! I'll be working on chapter 7 now. Thank you all very much for the follows/favorites and reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic!**


	7. Demons of the Past

**Here is Chapter 7! Don't worry, I'm the Jaeger family will be seen again in the next chapter! This chapter is mainly introducing Petra back in. Enjoy!**

**Warning: graphic scene in the beginning**

* * *

Levi woke up to the bursting rays of the afternoon sun. He picked himself out of bed, groggy from how long he had slept.

_Erwin's coming today. _

This thought alone excited him through his entire body. He even glanced over at Hanji as he sped past the front desk and gave her a wave. Just as he was making his way up the street, he felt a vice like grip come down on his right arm, pulling him into an alley.

"What the hell?! Let go of me!" Just as Levi was about to swing a punch towards his attacker, another strong hand caught his wrist, twisting it behind his back with wrenching force. Levi gasped as sharp pains shot up his arm into his torso.

"Levi Rivaille, I presume?" Breath that reeked of tobacco and alcohol filled his nostrils.

"Yeah, and what the fuck do you want?" Levi tried his best to ignore the rancid breath.

"The name's Nile. So, are you enjoying the little life you've made for yourself here, Levi?"

Levi gazed into his attacker's dark eyes, Niles's face was inches away from his resting his chin right by Levi's neck. "How did you know my name in the first place?"

"Oh, your family and I go way back. In fact, I was your mother's heroin dealer. I got her what she wanted, and she gave me the necessary monetary value. Of course, she sometimes gave me a bit more, if you know what I mean, for a little extra heroin."

"You bastard," Levi choked out. Nile had now moved his other hand not restraining Levi up to grasp the smaller man's throat.

"Now, where's the money for that last supply I gave you?"

"I don't have it with me right now, Nile. But, I swear I'll get it to you."

Niles's grip on Levi's throat tightened. "That's not the answer I wanted to hear. You see, I have a history of my deals with your family. You have a family full of heroin addicts, and you're following their footsteps nicely. You want more, don't you?"

Levi tried not to make eye contact with Nile. "I have the money, I swear. I just don't have it with me right now." He could feel the alcohol filled breath sweep over the soft skin of his neck, causing goosebumps to form.

"That's not enough, Levi. I need satisfaction now. And if I can't get it in cash, well, I have other means of accepting payment." His hand on Levi's slender neck moved down slowly to Levi's right hip, pulling him in closer. "You know, I'd rather prefer not to go with this alternative payment, but you seem desperate."

Levi could sense his intent as if he could see it clearly in the air. "So, you're going to rape me as a different means of payment for the drugs?" Levi desperately tried to make his voice sound as calm as possible.

"What, me?! Oh hell no!" Nile laughed out loud, his voice echoing through the alley as he dragged Levi deeper into its dark corners. "No, no, no. Anal rape is not a favorite pastime of mine. You're simply going to give me a blow job as a means of an apology for not having the money. And as a reward, I'll give you this vial of your precious heroin." Nile held it up, the sunlight shone through it like a glistening crystal. Levi sighed, getting onto his knees, awaiting what Nile had in store for him.

"That a boy," Nile playfully patted Levi's head. He slid a hand to the back of Levi's head, lacing Levi's raven hair in his fingers. This forced him to gaze up at Nile. At the moment, Levi detested him. He detested his thin stubble of a beard and his whole face.

"Now, you're going to be a good boy and apologize properly."

Nile took no time in unzipping his trousers, revealing an already hardening cock.

_The sick bastard's already hard just from looking at me in a submissive position. How sadistic. _

Nile roughly pulled Levi's mouth to his erection by the hand grabbing at his hair. His length entered Levi's mouth full on, causing Levi to gag a bit, but soon he got into the pumping rhythm. He tried his hardest to block out Nile's groans of pleasure and imagined Erwin's voice. He shut his eyes, not wanting to even look at his dealer's face.

_Just imagine it's Erwin. Just imagine it's Erwin. _

And Levi could easily imagine it. He thought of Erwin tossing his head back as he pleasured him. This thought caused him to pump Nile faster. Levi nearly choked as Niles unexpectedly came in his mouth. He tried to pull away to spit out the cum, but Niles held his head in place.

"Oh no, you're going to swallow all of it. This is your apology, remember?"

Levi gave him a look that could make stone crack. He swallowed, although it was one of the most disgusting things he had ever done. Nile threw him aside as he zipped his trousers back up.

"That was some excellent work, Levi. Well, as promised, the drug. And, remember, don't forget the payment tomorrow."

He casually tossed the vial to Levi and waltzed deeper into the alley, disappearing into the shadows.

Levi felt the back of his head, wincing at how sore it was from Nile's forceful grip. A few drops of blood smeared on his hand from the sore spot.

_Damn him. I swear, someday I'll make that bastard pay. _

Levi spit all over the place as he slowly made his way back to his apartment, trying to get the taste of Nile's vile cum out of his mouth. He took the time to brush his teeth for about twenty minutes. Just as he finished, he heard a gentle knock at the door.

_It better fucking be who I think it is. _

He opened the door to Erwin, always smiling and polite.

"Levi, he-" He was promptly cut off by a sudden embrace from Levi.

"Erwin, I'm so glad to see you, you asshole." Levi hugged him tightly, never even daring to let go. Erwin only smiled and carried Levi over to a couch in the living area.

"So, you really missed me, huh?" Erwin asked, as calm as ever.

"I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you," Levi could barely fight back the tears, the sobs were beginning to emerge.

"You're plenty strong, Levi. I'm sure you could beat the hell out of me if you wanted to."

"That's not it. I can't fight my addiction. It just always wins no matter what I try."

Erwin gently guided Levi's head to the crook of his neck. "The heroin, right?"

Levi nodded, letting the tears flow down his face.

"What happened, Levi?"

Levi forced himself to swallow his pride. "I was forced to perform oral sex on my dealer so I wouldn't get killed in an alley. I fucking forgot to bring the money I was supposed to have to pay for the last bit of heroin I bought from him. And to make matters worse, he was the same dealer who sold heroin to my mother. So he knows my family well. Now it seems like I'll never escape." Sobbing took over as Levi cried into Erwin's shoulder. Erwin said nothing at first, trying his best to comfort the dark haired man.

"Levi, first things first. Did he hurt you at all? Are you alright?" Concern flooded the blonde's ocean like eyes. Levi gazed in them unwaveringly.

"Well, he gripped the hair in the back of my head pretty hard, but that's it. Unless you want to talk about how disgusting it was to swallow his cum. The only reason I got through it was because I thought of you."

Levi gripped Erwin's collared shirt, the sobs beginning to subside now.

"Well, I'm glad you're not seriously hurt." He cupped a hand around Levi's cheek, pressing their faces closer. Levi kissed him shamelessly, letting their mouths meet deep and slow. Erwin let his hands rest on the shorter man's shoulders as Levi kissed him with all of the emotions tormenting him. When their mouths parted, murky eyes stared into oceanic ones.

"We can talk about your addiction later, Levi. For now, I just want you to feel safe. How about I stay the night here?"

Erwin's question surprised Levi at first. "Well, sure if you want." His cheeks flushed with red as he finished the sentence. Erwin smiled sincerely at him.

"Hm, you're so adorable when you're embarrassed," Levi laughed playfully.

"Shut up, asshole! I could've said no," Levi replied indignantly.

They didn't do anything beyond kissing that night. Erwin kissed Levi's neck lightly, sending shivers down his spine.

"Thanks for being here for me, Erwin. It really means alot." Levi managed to whisper.

It was one of the first times he genuinely thanked someone. Levi could even feel it in his gut that he was beginning to build up trust for Erwin, and it frightened him.

"Erwin?"

"Hm?" He managed to grunt out of a sleep stupor.

"Do you put your trust in certain people?"

"Well, of course. I suppose it'd be the people I'm close to that I trust the most." Erwin managed to answer, his mind still in sleep mode.

"Oh, okay. You can go back to sleep." Erwin obliged by lightly kissing him on the cheek and pulling him closer to his torso. Levi flipped himself around to face Erwin. He rested his head next to his chest, feeling the strong and steady beat of his heart.

Levi woke up to Erwin's face inches from his. Levi smiled as he locked his lips with Erwin's. At this, the tall man immediately began to wake up.

"Hm, oh, good morning, Levi," Erwin yawned as he propped himself up on the bed.

"You know, this new apartment is really nice. I'm glad you moved out of that inn," Erwin put an arm around the shorter man's shoulder, leaning him into his broad chest.

"Oh yeah, don't worry, your secret of being the thief of Saleen is safe with me. I won't let the police touch you," Erwin held him close.

"And how about you spend the rest of this day with me. We can talk about your addiction, and I'm sure that dealer isn't going to try anything if you give him the money with me by your side."

Levi chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll probably shit his pants when you give him a scary look."

"Yeah! I'll be your bodyguard!"

"You know, it's funny, Erwin. You're one of the only I seem to be building some sort of trust with. It feels unnatural like it shouldn't be happening, but at the same time, I want my trust in you to build and grow."

Erwin pulled him closer. "I'm glad."

For a few minutes, neither spoke, soaking the moment in. "Levi, may I see your arms?"

Levi obliged by rolling up his sleeves, revealing the damage done.

Erwin tried to stifle his gasp as he stroked his fingers along the many needle scars that dotted the undersides of Levi's arms.

"How long have you been doing this to yourself?" Erwin was deeply concerned.

"Since I arrived here in Saleen. I found the nearest dealer and here I am."

Erwin placed both hands onto Levi's shoulders. "Levi, you have to stop this. There's no need for you to do this to yourself anymore. You have me. I'll always be here for you. I'll help you fight this addiction."

Levi tore away from Erwin's sky colored eyes. "I don't need you charity."

"Levi, you need to swallow your pride and accept my help."

Levi finally returned his gaze to Erwin's. He bit his lip, trying to decide.

"Fine. If you really care about me that much, then I accept your help."

Levi was promptly thrown into one of Erwin's huge hugs, letting his head rest in the crook of the taller man's neck.

"Don't worry, that dealer isn't going to hurt you anymore. I'll see to that."

"Thanks," Levi whispered into Erwin's ear.

"My pleasure, Levi. Now, you're staying with me for the day, so hurry up and get ready. We're heading for my family's estate."

Erwin let go of Levi and threw one of the raven haired man's shirts in his face. He smiled dubiously as he left Levi alone to change.

_If only I had the guts to tell him about my connection with Petra. _

Levi whipped his clothes on proficiently quick.

"Hey Erwin, are we going or not?" He stood by the door, spinning the key around his slim index finger.

Erwin walked beside him, placing a hand on Levi's left shoulder as they strolled about Saleen.

"You know, Levi. Maybe once my family sees you, they'll have a change of heart. Of course, they're all pretty hard headed about my getting married soon."

Right away, only by the tone of Erwin's voice, Levi could tell he was nervous. He always tried to hide it deep down in the pits of his being, but Levi felt he could read Erwin like a book, even if he wasn't trying to.

They arrived in front of the Smiths' estate in all its glory. Levi remembered how it appeared at night, like a towering beast ready to devour what unfortunate creature just so happened to approach too near. The old victorian style of it was unmistakable. It was as if it had been pulled straight from the 1600's and brought to the present. Erwin ushered Levi in through a side door, key in hand. Levi could tell the maids were giving Erwin weird looks, like "what the hell did you drag into this house, Mr. Smith?!" And Erwin simply smiled and waved to all of them. The pit in Levi's stomach deepened as they reached the main living area, which was pretty much the size of Levi's whole apartment put together. He could tell the people gathered there were probably other members of the Smith family, probably Erwin's parents. His legs nearly went stiff when he spotted Petra sitting by the vast window. She appeared just the same as he remembered but a little older, more mature. The people in the room smiled when Erwin appeared, but those smiles quickly turned into frowns as Levi appeared beside the blue eyed man. Petra jumped a little in her seat as she caught Levi in her vision. The whole room now lay silent, observing the two men. Levi felt as if all of their eyes were piercing through him like daggers, analyzing every fiber of his being. He could tell just by the look from what he was guessing was Erwin's mother, that she knew who he was.

"Erwin, we need to have a word with you in private. Miss Petra, could you escort the 'guest' with you to the kitchen?"

"Of course, Mrs. Smith," Petra guided Levi by the shoulder over to the vast kitchen. Erwin smiled at him, trying desperately to assure him that everything would be alright.

He heard the first sentence before the heavy doors slammed together, closing off the living area. "Erwin, we need to talk," Mrs. Smith's voice echoed through until the doors shut. Levi whipped around to find Petra holding both of his slim hands in hers. Her smile was genuine.

"Oh, Levi! I can't believe it's you!" She hugged him, happy tears streamed down her smooth face. Levi could smell the hint of shampoo in her reddish hair.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Petra."

"Levi, your face looks sullen, and it's as if the usual shadows under your eyes have deepened. What's happened to you?" She traced light fingers over his face gingerly.

"A lot of stuff has happened to me, Petra. I'm fighting a heroin addiction right now."

Pure shock filled Petra's face.

"Oh Levi! I'm so sorry! I wish I hadn't had to leave you all those years ago." She still embraced him in a tight hug.

"It's alright. You didn't have a choice. I was fine with the Jaegers. I just….made some bad choices."

"But you're here now. And that's all that matters!" Petra looked up at him smiling.

Levi glanced away quickly, trying to hide his blushing.

Suddenly, the sound of glass smashing echoed from the other room. Levi and Petra froze, waiting for something to happen.

"We should probably make sure they're not killing each other in there," Petra shuffled past Levi, cracking the door open carefully. Just as the doors opened, the angry shouts of Erwin's father could be heard. "No son of mine is going to be in a homosexual relationship! Now, you're going to get married to Miss Petra or bring shame down on the whole Smith family."

Levi peeked through the crack to see a fuming Mr. Smith standing over Erwin, who sat in a chair looking as calm as ever. It was as if his father's words simply bounced off of him, settling into the other family members in the room. All around, looks of horror and surprise lay on all of their faces. Except for Erwin, although his eyes appeared placid and dark, like a stormy, gray sea.

"All I can say is love is blind, father. I can't help who I fall in love with. But I know I feel that way towards Levi. Wouldn't you rather have me be happy than be miserable in a marriage I never agreed to?"

His father's expression of anger calmed a bit. He sat back down beside his wife.

"I only want you to do this for the family's honor. People will start talking if they find out you're with a man instead of being married to a woman. And you're almost thirty years old now. I should've had you married a long time ago." His father shared the same fierce blue eyes Erwin did. Each stared into the other's eye, two raging oceans.

"I'm only doing what I feel is best. If you're so upset by it, go ahead and disown me, throw me out, whatever. I don't care as long as I get to be with Levi."

"Levi? So that's his name?" Mrs. Smith interrupted both of them. "Now, that I think of it. He does look familiar to me…. Ah! His last name is Rivaille, isn't it?"

Erwin only nodded, his eyes still locked with his father's.

"I was going to say. He looks just like his mother."

"I bet he's a drug addict just like her too. I've heard some interesting things about Levi. They say he ran away from his family. But I suppose that doesn't matter anyway. The Rivaille family is dying. Levi is one of the only heirs left to it. It won't be long now before they completely disappear. And so you found him, like taking in a stray cat."

Erwin eyebrows furrowed further as his father said this.

"I'm helping him fight his addiction. And yes, he made some bad choices, but he's here now and that's all that matters."

Levi could tell Erwin was at his wits end with the arguing. It wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Look," Erwin spoke up. "I have a plan that'll work out well for me and the rest of the family. I'm still staying with Levi as a lover, but I'll marry Petra as a way to keep the family image in the public's eye good and gossip free. Is that better?"

"So you're proposing to marry Petra as a front? But how does Petra feel about this?" Mr. Smith glanced over. "I know you two have been listening. You can come out now."

Levi followed Petra out of the kitchen, trying to avoid the piercing stares at him. He settled behind Erwin, taking a seat. Petra sat by Erwin's parents.

"I don't mind doing a pretend/real marriage to keep the family's honor, sir. I don't even like Erwin in a romantic way, so that should work out quite well." Mr. Smith turned his gaze to Levi, making him jump a bit in surprise at his booming voice. "And Levi, for all the trouble you've caused here, I hope you're worth it."

"Umm, I'm sure I will be." Levi answered nervously.

"Then, we'll go ahead with your proposed plan, Erwin. As long as it results in grand children for your mother and I, I'm fine with it."

He and Erwin shook hands, still staring each other down.

"Thank you, father. I'm sure you and mom will be very pleased with this plan."

"Well, then, everyone can go back to their own business now. The family meeting is over."

Everyone dispersed into different areas of the mansion. Erwin wrapped an arm around Levi's shoulders. "Well I hope that didn't frighten you too much, Levi. You can probably tell that my father and I don't get along."

"It's fine. I'm just glad it all worked out." Levi leaned in closer to the taller man, smelling his familiar cologne.

Petra approached the both of them, smiling as usual.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to do this Petra. I don't know how to repay you."

"All I ask is if we have children, you know, to give your parents grandchildren, that I get to keep one baby girl. You two can have the rest."

Erwin appeared a bit flustered. "Oh well, I guess you're right. We are going to have to have children sometime soon in the future to keep up the married image. Well, that seems reasonable enough." They shook hands to to assure the deal.

"Well, I have some errands to run. You two have fun!" She winked at both of them as she hurriedly made her way back to the kitchen.

"Think you can handle impregnating her?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"W-what? You don't have to say it like that, Levi! And I'm sure I can!" Erwin began to stutter and laugh nervously. Just as he began going off on a tangent, Levi planted his lips on Erwin's. "That's what you're going to be doing, Erwin. What's the matter, fearing the truth?"

Erwin collected himself now. "No, you're right. And yes, I'm prepared to do that."

"Good, because once Petra leaves the custody to us. They'll be our children."

Erwin smiled, kissing Levi on the forehead tenderly.

"And we can be a family of our own."

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews/favorites/follows! It is most appreciated!**


End file.
